Stolen
by planetarygirl
Summary: Swaine has feelings for Esther and he doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes & Disclameir: **I own nothing. I'm just having fun with the characters. This is my first fanfiction in English and as it's not my first language, please be kind enough to point me out any mistakes. - R.

1.

The best part about having a Travel Spell was that you could always spend the night in a nice inn - and that's precisely what the troupe always did when they didn't have a _dragon_ at their disposal to travel out and about.

There was something about flying that never did seem to tire them. Well, most of them, anyway. Swaine would always find a way to complain about a thing or another, but since Oliver was the wand bearer and therefore _the leader_ (or at least that's what Swaine always heard from Esther every time they'd argue about it),he had the privilege of choosing the means of transportation. So no Travel spells. Dragon riding was, in a word, fun. For everyone else 'cept Swaine.

_It's not my fault that I am no longer a kid.,_ he reminded himself for the third time today. _My back is not what it used to be when I was ten and had a princely bed every night._

The old thief gave them a fond look while they were preparing to camp out near a river, in the Bayous. _Not best spot to park either_, he tought to himself. Mr Drippy said something and everyone laughed out loud. When he noticed, Swaine had a tiny smile on his face. It was not their fault. Oliver was just a kid and well… Esther wasn't technically a kid, but she never got out of the desert so she was enjoying the whole camping-out-while-saving-the-world thing. He couldn't rob them of their joy. At least not tonight. Maybe in a few days, when the novelty of having a dragon had wore out. _Oh God, I hope it wears out soon._

He sighed and focused on the brighter side. _It could be a prison. It could be that cold forest ground in Yule._ He shivered just remembering. _Never doing that anymore. Nevermore, I tell you._

- Are you all right, Swaine? – asked Oliver when he finally sat down. Tengri had gone off to sleep in the open grass right next to him.

- Yeah, I s'pose. – he said, sitting down too. He was finished with his tent and was now hungry. – I'm just not used to this whole dragon riding thing.

- I think Swaine is just afraid of flying, Ollie. You know how he's a big coward. – Esther said, in a playful manner sitting down next to him.

- Am not! – he said just indignant. – _You_ were the one who grabbed me when we were flying past the desert!

- That was because it was windy and I didn't want to lose balance, you big jerk. – she said, sniffing and taking out some sandwiches from her bag. – And because of that, you won't be getting any of _this_ tonight. – and she proceeded to hand out sandwiches to Oliver and Mr. Drippy, who just snorted out a laugh at the whole discussion.

Swaine couldn't help thinking about the possible other meanings of that sentece and felt a rush of blood come up through his ears and blush his cheeks. He thought he must have looked a bit foolish because Esther just stared right into his eyes and laughed.

- You didn't really think I wasn't going to give you the sandwich, right? – and she handed him the thing like he just fell on her joke. The others laughed and moved on to other subjects quickly enough: dragon riding was that much of an interesting subject apparently.

Just not to Swaine - thinking about Esther had become a bit of a bad habit lately. He glanced at her furtively, the way the campfire seemed to light her just the right way, her smile full like she was the happiest kid in town. Sighing when thinking of Esther was becoming another bad habit too.

Ever since he met her, the girl had captivated him. It was not only because of her always braided golden hair or the way she would banter with him about mostly everything. He just knew from moment one that she was going to be a very special person in his life and that there was nothing he could do about it.

And it was when they reached Hamelin (not the real one, the one from his past, the one from his memories) that it all became clear. Well, more or less. As clear as these things envolving time travel can be. She was not going to become a very important person in his life – she already was. She was the one who stood up to and for him, who encouraged him. He remembered now the way that she would speak when he was a very bratty, but handsome young prince. As someone who could understand him.

Why he had been so bratty as a kid? Swaine never felt so different from someone as he felt from his ten years old self. And yet he recognized every little one of his traits and somehow that young, bratty little prince turned out to really be him. He asked himself if the others thought less of him because of that.

_That's something you'll still have to talk about, you know,_ his conscience whispered to him. He felt very, very torn about the subject. They all knew, of course, that Prince Gascon and him were one and only, but if, on one hand, he didn't want anything to change at all between the group and him, on the other hand… he maybe wanted more of that look. _The one that Esther gave to Gascon just before they knew they were the same person. The one that made his kid self feel tingly and made his older self feel jealous of himself in the most weird way._

Being different from Gascon meant lots of things. _Good things_, reminded himself. _But also that you'll never look like that again._ It's not that he couldn't look better: he wasn't underestimating what a good wardrobe could do for him (and also a clean shave. He needed to shave as soon as possible, but with the whole not sleeping in a inn thing it was becoming a nuisance.). At the same time, there were things he learned on the street and scars he got and bags under his eyes that were not going to go away just because he dressed nicely for once. And he didn't really want to do all that (_Only the shave_, he added), he just wanted… Esther to look at him like she did that one time again. Was that too much to ask?

_Yes._

He was about to start another good old mental rant with himself but the outside world seemed to need his attention.

- Swaine? Are you brokenhearted again? – Oliver asked with his shy voice.

- WHAT? What makes you think so? - from the way people were looking at him, he felt he might have grown a second head.

- I don't know, that look of yours, it was so strange. Like you were… somewhere else. – the kid scratched his head and Swaine got red all over again.

- Hah, I reckon not strange at all, mun. Tis just something you won't understand right now. – Mr. Drippy had finally spoken something and Swaine just wish that he didn't. The cheeky so-and-so even gave him a little wink!

- I don't know what's gotten into you guys, but I'll head off to sleep. – Esther announced, having finished her sandwich. The thief noticed he still had half of his in his hands. – If you're not feeling well, jerky, you should tell us right now, because if I wake up in the middle of the night because of you, I'll be pretty mad.

_So I can wake up in the middle of the night because of you and you can't do the same about me even if I'm sick?..._ The thought of it made Swaine a little more depressed than he felt he had the right.

- For your information, I'm fine. I think I'm just a bit… flight sick… because of the whole dragon thing. – He excused himself in a loud manner and gave her a sharp look. – I wouldn't wake up your majesty in the middle of the night, so if I get worse, I'll just be sick somewhere far away, does that work for you, m'lady?

- Yes, thank you very much. – She responded in a crossed way and headed off to her tent. Swaine got up and did a bit of stretching.

- I think I'm not as fond of the whole flying thing as you guys. You can go to sleep, I'll just take a walk and see if I get a bit less sore. – he said and strolled away from the campfire.

- You want some company?

- Leave the ol mun alone, now, Ollie-boy, his problem aint nothing even magic can fix!

Mr. Drippy chuckled and dragged a confused Oliver with him to the tent. Swaine just walked around aimlessly until he felt a little bit better and decided to cut himself some slack. He lost his father and abandoned his brother all over again in the same week. A most certainly unrequited love wasn't in his plans too, but there it was. _Nothing to do but man up and… never tell her about this or she'll think I'm a creep and laugh at my face. Easy peasy. _He didn't get much sleep that night.

- You know what, being close to Castaway Cove is actually a good thing for us. – said Mr. Drippy the morning after, while everyone was still in the middle of waking up and kind of sleepy. – Y'know what I reckon?

Silence. Mr. Drippy looked around and saw that even Tengri wasn't really awake.

- Y'KNOW WHAT I RECKON? - he shouted a second time.

- You're going to tell us anyway, aren't you? – said Swaine rubbing his eyes. Mr. Drippy gave him a more satisfied look.

- Yes, I am. - the fairy proudly informed him. _Youer should be thanking me, old mun. You'll see. - _ Esther, have you ever bathed in the sea?

With that question, the girl was quickly more than awake.

- No! And last time we haven't had the time to go to the beach, with all that worrying about the boat and _a certain thief_. – she replied, giving Swaine a mean look.

- What? It wasn't my fault. Not everything at least. Anyway, I was brokenhearted and therefore not responsible for my actions. – he said crossing his arms. She felt the need to stick out her tongue to him and he just sneered.

- AHEM. – they heard the fairy call attention to him. – As I was sayin… we gotta do some business in town today, seems there's couple of stuff people wanna us to do…

- Oh boy, you think we could go to the beach? – said Oliver all excited. – I mean, after we do all these things.

- Yeah, sure, sure. – Mr. Drippy said nonchalantly and the way he said it made Swaine think there was something more to it. – But I was thinking… poer Esther here never gone to the beach! She deserves a whole day to it, don't'cha think?

Esther, who was very excited with the perspective of going swimming, suddenly sobered up.

- But what about you guys? I can't just leave you to do all the things without me, it's unfair. – she said pouting just a little bit. – Maybe we can do this after we've done the errands?

- Oh, but then, it'll be too late! Tis no fun going to the beach at night. – said Mr. Drippy. Oliver seemed to be about to interrupt him but Mr. Drippy made a signal for him to be quiet. – And look, most of the things, Ollie-boy here can handle on its own. I figure leaving you and Swaine to have some fun is something we can afford right now.

And with that the Fairy proceeded to give a big smile to the thief, who was just now catching on his plan. He was about to intercede when Esther said in a sort of surprised manner:

- Swaine is staying too?

That caused him to stop on his track.

- What's with the tone? Don't you think I ought to have some fun too, after helping out you guys and whatnot? – he turned right around to tell her.

- That's not what I said! – she protested, putting her hand on her hip. Then staring right at him, she added – But it's not like you've been that big of a help that you deserve a break…

- OH, like YOU DESERVE? – he responded somewhat harshly, motioning to her.

- Yeah, I think I do. I've been helping Ollie since Al Mamoon, we've even faced the Temple Trials together, while you gave us more trouble than you're worth! – she said and the two of them started to argue loudly.

Mr. Drippy just laughed a little and Oliver looked very concerned with the situation.

- Do you really think we should leave them alone for the day? – he asked, putting his wand in his pocket and searching his horn in the never-ending bag.

- Eh, a little fun can be good for them to unwind all the tension. – Mr. Drippy replied, still watching the couple banter with each other. Esther looked very much like she was going to slap Swaine right in the face. [_… YOU RUN OFF IN HAMELIN AND NOT EVEN TELL US…. – EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO HELP US…]_

_- _I wanted to go to the beach too. - the kid said somewhat sadly.

- Don't worry, lad, you'll go to the beach sometime. - Mr. Drippy responded and when Oliver still looked sad puppy, he complemented. - I just wanted to travel alone with you a little, like old times.

_That seemed to brighten him up. Pooer dab, he's too young to understand the genius of my plan._, the fairy thought to himself.

Oliver glanced at his still shouting friends, shook his head and just yelled he would get them later. When the two finally became aware of the situation, Tengri was taking off and away to the sunset and they were alone.

Swaine took a long breath. They were alone. Esther was still looking at the flying dragon disappearing into the sky. Wow. _What am I going to do now?_

She finally turned to him:

- Castaway Cove is that way, not very far. We might as well put on our swimsuits now.

The thief began to sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes & Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just having fun with the characters, etc, etc. Thank you everyone who took the time to read, particularly Bonnie and Titanicspaz for reviewing it! You are really so kind, it's super encouraging! I'm still trying to get the character's voices right, so they may be a little OoC. In my headcanon, Esther is a bit older than she looks so, even if she's naive and all near Oliver, when it's just her and Swaine, she is not so sweet all the time. I usually read lots of fanfiction for inspiration, but alas, since I'm still playing the game, I'm mostly avoiding the ones here for fear of spoilers. I already have the next two chapters ready, but I'm going to be away for a few days, so next update is probably just on monday. Sorry 'bout that. Nice weekend everybody!

2.

- What are you doing? Turn around, I can't change with you standing there watching me! – Esther spat out when she realized Swaine was really going to change in front of her.

- Oh, sorry, I didn't notice what I was doing. – he responded and immediately turned her back on her. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then decided to add – Not that there was much to see anyway!

- Because I want this to be a relaxing day and not having to explain to Oliver why I murdered you, I'll pretend I didn't hear that. – she commented while changing.

- Can I turn around now? I'm done here. – he asked and waited for her response.

The truth was, the thief didn't know what to do with himself. The whole idea of being alone for a day with Esther, and on a beach, of all places!, was just too much for his head right now. _And all orchestrated by the fairy. I suppose when the day ends, I'll know if I just whack him good or thank him a lot.,_ he thought. He could still hear Esther ruffling with her clothes and he could feel every little bit of his skin sweating.

_Why are you nervous? It's not like you haven't seen her in the damn swimsuit before!, _he tried to get a hold of himself. He was a 25 years old, for god's sake, it's not like he was a teenager brimming with hormones and all. He could handle himself. _And she'll probably be in the ocean the whole time, I won't even be looking at her much._ The thought of it made him feel a little better.

- OK, I'm proper decent now, you can turn around. – Esther announced and even with all the preparations, Swaine still got a little bit taken aback. She wasn't all that different from before: hair still braided and her clothes were always a bit on the loose side, but still, the thought of all this new skin showing and that they would be alone for a good while made his blood boil a bit. She stood there, giving him a funny look.

_She looks a bit surprised, though_., he added to himself and then the realization came to him. He suddenly became self conscious of all the scars and his general bad state. His ribs must've been showing, as he was just skin and bones. _And sleeping on the streets, your body gets some bruises, it's kind of natural. And also… well, let's say prisons weren't that nice and comfy. Sometimes even good thieves get caught_., he imagined himself trying to explain but nothing came out of his mouth. He'd only been whipped once, but that was more than enough for him.

He coughed to get her attention elsewhere and she looked abashed. They decided to get going and he was surprised to see her leading them away from Castaway Cove.

- There's a nice beach just round here and it must be a lot less crowded. – she said. – I don't want anyone making fun of me because I don't know how to swim.

He stopped dead on his tracks.

- What do you mean, you _can't _swim? I can't let you out into the ocean if you can't swim! You have no idea how dangerous… - he started ranting and she visibly yawned.

- Will you calm down? – she interrupted him

- Calm down?!

- Yes! Relax, will you? I have Grimmie here to keep me company. It's not like I'm going to die. – and with that she released the familiar Grimray she kept with her at all times.

_It's pointless_, he told himself after that. _If anything happens, you'll just have to help her, that's all._

A tiny voice inside him told him to stop the wishful thinking. _It's not like rescuing her will bring out the prince in you and you'll get married and live happily ever after._, he added darkly. _Stop daydreaming and enjoy your day off the best you can_.

- Sometimes I think someone must've hit your head really hard. – Esther cocked her head to the side and gave him a weird look. – You just space out and leave other people hanging without any idea what are you thinking.

- Now I can't even think in peace?

They arrived at the beach soon enough. It was, as Esther predicted, significantly less crowded than the one in Castaway Cove – it was empty except for the two of them.

- We got lucky! We'll have the whole beach just for us! – Esther excitedly pointed out.

Swaine decided to think of it as some sort of ordeal or penance he had to do. _Shadar took away my restraint, now it's time to prove I really got it back, _he said to himself.

It was easy deciding how to handle things: Esther wanted to go swim straight away and Swaine wanted to stay dry, so he agreed to look after their things. _(If I ever decide to join you, I'll just have Burly take care of our stuff, relax_, he offered her when she wouldn't stop bugging him about missing out the fun). She ran off pretty quickly and left Swaine alone with his thoughts.

It actually was a nice day to be out on the beach, he thought to himself. It wasn't like in the desert, unbearably hot, but it gave him a warm feeling of calm, like he hadn't felt in a very long time. He didn't intend to sleep, but as soon as he laid his head on the sand, it was sort of inevitable.

Also sort of inevitable was that eventually Esther would come out of the water and find his sleeping self snoring on the sand. At first, she laughed loudly, but then, when he didn't wake up, she took the moment to observe him a little.

_It's so strange to think he's the same little prince we saw not a week ago. He doesn't seem very royal to me now. _She squinted her eyes. _Well, looking at him like this, and maybe with a good shave and some nice clothes I can see maybe a tiny bit. But can you imagine Swaine sitting on palace? He'd be bored to death. _She couldn't imagine him anywhere else but with their group. Somehow, even if his former profession was still a recent past, she just didn't picture him anymore as a thief. It was rather something she liked to tease him about than any real image she had of him. They were just friends.

_"And friends don't sleep over friend's clothes. I'll wake him up good now."_, and she took out Grimmie again.

- UGH, WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DID YOU DO THIS? – Swaine yelled in surprise. A bubble jet had hit him and _it was cold! _– You little monster, you. I'll get you when you're sleeping too.

- I came here to make sure you didn't want to swim a little with me and found you sleeping! You were supposed to watch out our stuff, not take a nap! I had to wake you. – she excused herself, still laughing at him.

- Excuse me for enjoying my vacation day the way I wanted! – he said while making a big deal of drying himself. – Ugh, now I might as well swim too, seeing how I am all wet. This was all a plan, wasn't it? Just because I told you I hated cold water.

- Awn, don't be like that, Swaine. The water in the ocean is fine. Who knows, you may even enjoy yourself.

He summoned Burly with a grump and followed her lead to the sea. Somehow, he thought this was going to be more eventful than it ended up being. They played a little game he taught her, raced each other to various points, argued about who had _really_ won for a few hours and that was it. No monster attack, no uncontrollable need to kiss her. Esther seemed to have fun and she certainly smiled a lot, which in turn made him smile a bit too. When she complained about being hungry, something that Swaine had never even noticed he was until she mentioned, the sun was starting to go down.

_Be proud of yourself. You did it. You managed not ruin everything like you always do. _He mentally congratulated himself while they were drying off and she searched the purse for a fishburger.

- Here, we have a fishburger and a sandwich. We can share it 50-50. – she said and without waiting for his reply she parted the two.

They munched the food silently for a few minutes and every time Swaine would steal a glance at her, she seemed to be working up the courage to say something.

- OK, I give up. What's with you? – he finally asked. – You seem to have something on your mind. Spit.

- It's nothing. – she defended herself quickly, having been caught surprised. She recomposed herself and added. – I mean, it's just I don't know if it's okay to ask.

_Oh boy, here it comes. This is going to be a heartfelt talk, I'm feeling in my bones. _He sighed.

- Whatever you want to ask, ask away. I promise I won't be upset. – he declared and looked at her squarely in the eyes. _C'mon I'm giving you a free pass. _

- OK, but if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to, I'll just forget everything and won't bother you again. - she assured him.

- You're going to ask about my past, aren't you? – he said defeated.

- How do you know? – He gave her a "it-was-obvious" look and she just looked away - Well, I was, but you don't have to talk about it! I just… thought.. It must have felt strange, revisiting your past? What did you feel?

_Weirdly jealous. Strange. Wanting to hit myself repeatedly. Really embarrassed. In love with you. _ He decided to go with the first part.

- It's hard to tell you. – he scratched his head. – I don't really… uh… see myself in that kid anymore. And it was sort of fuzzy, you know? I knew that this had happened, but I never actually thought about it after it happened, until we did it. Also I never knew I were such a bratty kid.

She seemed sort of satisfied with the answer and Swaine gave her a quick glance.

- Well, you were a prince. It makes sense you were bratty, being spoiled and all. – she told him.

So she didn't think of him as a prince anymore. He felt a mix of resentment and relief flooding him.

- Technically, I think I still am a prince. – he said and she couldn't keep herself from laughing a little. He sniffed. – And Marcassin was never spoiled. It's strange, he should have been, being the favorite son and all, but I guess after… the king died… he was all on his own too.

He paused a bit. It felt surreal talking about something so personal with another human being. He didn't had anyone he could figure out his feelings with when he was growing up and it just felt bizarre to start sharing a deep wound with someone right now. But it was Esther and she was always going to feel different to him.

- Like you then. – she remarked, looking at him and he didn't understand. – You were all on your own too.

If she was going to start pitying him, he thought it was best to end this talk right now.

- Yeah, but I was alone because I wanted to be. I took off, remember? – he said. – Marcassin was just a kid and he had to go through everything alone. He didn't have a choice on the matter.

- I guess you have a point. He did a fine job growing up, though.

- Except for being brokenhearted, I guess he did. – Swaine conceded, scratching his beard. The sand in his feet was starting to get colder and he shifted positions to avoid his leg going numb.

- No, but I mean seriously. He grew up to be a handsome and wise King and Sage. He really developed all the potential you said he had. – she said, thinking about the young man they met in Hamelin. – Even the Cowlipha thinks he's cute.

Swaine started to get uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going but couldn't help himself asking.

- You think he's cute too?

Esther gave him one of her grins.

- Of course I do, I have eyes, don't I? – she got up and all the warm feeling he'd been having the whole day on the beach seemed to be sucked out of his heart. – We should start changing. The sun is almost down and I really want to get to Castaway Cove and take a good bath at the inn.

He got up automatically and started preparing without putting much heart into it. His mind was elsewhere.

_Of course she thinks he's cute, stupid. He's still a Prince, ain't he? And a Sage too. And he never had to sleep one day on the street and he doesn't have stupid marks on his back and his hair is not scruffy. He's a lot younger than you and you're an idiot to think any girl wouldn't find him cute. You're lucky she doesn't think you're disgusting._

Esther noticed that Swaine got awfully quiet. She felt the need to ask if he was alright, but she had a feeling she was just going to irritate him if she bothered him now. _I shouldn't have asked him about his past. I guess talking about their feelings is not for everyone_. She glanced at him again. He was with his old battered shirt again. She imagined a little Gascon having to get new clothes every time he grew up a bit. Swaine was considerably taller than Gascon, even if he slouched a little. He was still a lot taller than her. If they kissed, she would probably have to stand on the tips of her toes.

She blushed at the thought of them kissing and shook her head. _This whole day was nice and all, but he's still Swaine, Esther._ Tomorrow they would go back to arguing and he was going to be the big coward jerk he always was and she was going to regret ever thinking of kissing him.

Even if he was kind of cute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes & Disclaimer: **I own nothing, I'm just having fun here, etc, please don't sue me. Sorry for the delay everyone, my quick trip took me longer than I expected. Thanks again Titanicspaz and Bonnie for the super lovely reviews! You keep me motivated, thanks a lot.

3.

Swaine began to think that 'out of luck' was too little for what they were going through in that moment. _Is luck a thing Shadar can rob? Because if it's not, he could have fooled me here, _he wondered. First they had to go and take out the three guardians of the _wizard king _himself. One of them was a ghost pirate._ A ghost pirate_. He would have trouble believing it, if the bruises from the battle weren't still so vivid. They should have even waited a little more before taking on the last guardian. The wolf almost had them good_. It had to be in Yule too._, he added grimly.

He really hated Yule. _Oh, well. At least I had a coat this time. It could be worse._

It got worse as soon as they got back to Kublai to complete Mornstar. As if getting them wasn't hard enough on itself, the goddamn stones had now the nerve of _not fitting in the wand. _

He just kept staring at them in disbelief while they discussed what to do.

- I've a nose for plunder and I'd say you'd best have a sniff round the selfsame place you first heard tell of Mornstar and I first came by the map… - he heard Kublai speak.

_Oh._

- Hamelin, of course! You're right, Kublai! – and now it was Esther's excited voice.

_Just to keep the bad luck rolling, eh, Shadar?, _he asked silently sighing, before adding:

- So it's back to Hamelin again, eh? This seems to be becoming a habit. Come on then, Oliver.

And like that they were off to Hamelin – again. _ No more trips to the past, please_., he pleaded with whoever was hearing his internal monologues. At least it wasn't a long ride there – less than a day in dragon back. _Why can't we use the Travel spell?_. He had hoped they would soon go back to it but it seemed like a talk was in order with Ollie-boy. Esther was going to be angry, she rather loved dragon riding. And to complete his unfortunate luck, she'd been getting real good at balancing herself on her own without the need to grasp him for support.

They spent most of the journey in silence, no stops at all. The dragon left them at the doors of the porcine city and they entered the gates dragging their feet. The stress of the last few weeks was finally catching up to them.

The palace they visited last time still seemed to maintain some sobriety, but there was something different about it too. The air was less heavy and Marcassin had definitely done something about the poor illumination. Everything still had the traditional look, but the decaying and the dust seemed to be gone.

The servants were most happy to awake the King from his sleep: it seemed that he had a feeling they would be coming soon and had prevented his staff to be alert at all times. When Marcassin entered the audience room where they waited, he didn't look like someone who just woke up – instead he was dressed more like someone who was going to meet royalty.

- It's so good to see you all again! – he exclaimed upon arriving.

He did seem very delighted to see them again, his smiling brightening up their mood. He was significantly less pleased when they told him of their reason to be there. When the king talked, the thief felt the air in the room become heavy again.

_So now the only person that can help us is a dead queen from a fallen city. Great. That's just great. You know what? I'll just stop thinking things can't get worse, clearly this pit has no bottom._ The thief felt like crying.

But Oliver had felt the worse of them all. Swaine felt really sorry for the kid. Marcassin was keenly aware of the weight on the boy's shoulders – not so different from the one he felt himself once upon a time – and offered the best apology he could think of:

- I wish I were more of a Sage right now. I'm very, very sorry I can't help you more. – he said and closing his eyes, he added - You should rest a bit. You all seem very tired and maybe when you have regained the clarity of mind, some new idea will present itself.

- Maybe. I sure hope so. – Oliver responded in a grave manner and Esther squeezed his arm for support. Silence took the room for a moment.

It was Mr. Drippy who finally broke it:

- Well, I'm proper knackered. I'll be getting some of that sleep you mentioned and I reckon you all should too. We deserve this, mun. _We beat up a ghost pirate._

Marcassin, who still had his eyes closed, as if searching his mind for a great solution, acquiesced and ordered the servants to help them into their rooms.

- Gascon. – he called before they all left the room. Swaine cringed upon hearing the name, but motioned everyone to go ahead. Esther glanced at him while walking down the corridor, briefly analyzing her friend's state. He seemed even more beat down than usual. _If that's possible_, she thought to herself before carrying on.

The thief turned to the king, who held a hesitant smile in his face.

- I just wanted you to know… your old room is still available. I haven't touched a thing since you left. – Marcassin talked in a lower voice with his brother.

It was something Swaine had noticed. When he was being the King and Sage, he was as confident as he could be. _Always gracious, but firm._ But with him, he seemed to revert to something more familiar.

– You can stay in one of the guest rooms too, if you prefer. – the young King added, after the silence that followed his first statement.

The older man tried to decipher his brother's expression. He felt that the younger one needed something of him. He couldn't really say what. Maybe they lacked some closeness. And having his old room back would mean that they would sleep almost next door.

- I'll be fine in my old room. My back still remembers that bed and it misses it _very much_. – there was an exchange there, a sort of offer. Marcassin smiled and seemed so happy that, for once, Swaine was sure he had made the right decision.

And he wasn't exactly lying either. His back would really appreciate a good night sleep. They had been dragon riding a lot lately.

Swaine was woken up by a servant whose face seemed awfully familiar.

- You probably met my mother? – she offered when he asked. – She was the chief of the staff and now I am. The King sent me here to make sure you have everything you need.

He dispensed her with a guilty face. He never liked much being served but right now it felt worse than ever. He looked around his room now that it was morning with another spirit. When he had come in for the night he just made sure to ignore everything and go straight to bed, which his body really agreed was a good idea, since he fell asleep almost right away. Daylight had brought a different perspective on things.

_It just feels wrong. _He was not that boy anymore. He browsed through the books on his shelf and they were all about adventures in far-away lands. His table was still full of mechanical stuff: cogs and all the things he was using to work on that gun he had in mind. They were all dusty.

_This is creeping me out. _Marcassin wasn't kidding when he said his room was untouched – if not for the fact that the rest of the room was clean, which clearly indicated someone had to be sent there from time to time, he could swear that they'd tried to preserve the whole thing intact. Like young Prince Gascon had just left for a walk and would get back any minute now, going back to his tinkering and reading fairy tales.

_I need fresh air_. Where were the others? Was breakfast being served in the hall? He stormed out of the room before he couldn't breathe anymore. Being in the hallway made him calm down a bit more. The thief rested his head against the wall. _I just hope we leave here soon. This is going to drive me crazy._

He looked down and realized that he was still in the same clothes as yesterday – something that wouldn't have bothered him if they were on the middle of their travels, but felt _dirty_ in the palace. _I'll just take a bath and change into something. _He entered the room again, fully prepared this time to ignore it all over again and go straight to the washing room.

He would not realize the mistake he had made in this course of action until confronted with a wardrobe full of clothes perfectly fit for a ten-year-old prince.

_Yep. Not a single thing usable here. That's just perfect, ain't it? And now what? _He stared at his old battered clothes and sighed. _I'll just wear them again. No problem. _

They felt a little slick from sweat but there was nothing to be done about it. The maid he had dispensed earlier was nowhere to be seen and he felt tired, but tried to chin up. He had lived in filthy clothes before._ I won't die from doing it again_, he added to himself and went down to the dining hall, where he figured breakfast was about to be served.

Marcassin stood up immediately when he entered. He was the only one in the hall so far, had just sent the servants to fetch his guests.

- Oh, I'm so sorry, Gascon, - his expression was of guilt - I should have figured that you would have no clean clothes to wear even though you are home.

Swaine cringed once more upon hearing the words. There it was again – his old name. He had not worked up the courage to tell Marcassin yet that he didn't feel comfortable with it anymore: somehow, it felt that if he told him that there was no more Gascon, he might as well be saying that they were no longer brothers.

The name had him distracted from the apology in itself and Marcassin seemed to be ordering someone around when he focused again. He didn't know what to say. His young brother kept waiting for something and he finally mustered a "There's no need for new clothes, it's all right." under his breath.

- Please, there's still time to find you something suitable to wear. I already order that someone find me Miss Anne. – the young King feared having upset his brother. – Wasn't she around when you woke up?

- I sent her away… before the bath. – he told him a half lie – But it's all right, I like these clothes.

His brother averted his eyes from his figure and this tickled something deep inside the thief.

- Unless there's a problem with me wearing them now, is there? – he asked boldly seeing the reaction – I'm not expected to look royal, am I?

- It's just that I've already sent your companions new clothes and… you travelled all day in these ones… - Marcassin seemed abashed with his own words and in clear discomfort. – Forgive me brother, I shouldn't have put you in this position, I was supposed to take care of this earlier but I have had… business to attend.

- I'm serious, brother, it's all right, I…

- I just think you'll feel better with…

They didn't have the time to finish their talk as, all at once, people started to arrive. They were putting the table for breakfast and at the same time a little silver bell sounded, Oliver and Esther entered the room, accompanied with a very happy Mr. Drippy.

- Mun, I'm so impressed with the service in this place! Top notch, Prince-a-ling! – he exclaimed. – Heck, they even gave new clothes to Esther and took Oliver's things to clean…

The fairy began to drop his voice in seeing Swaine dressed exactly like he was yesterday. Oliver was dressed in a dashing suit that could have belonged to Marcassin himself and Esther… Esther had a light blue dress on her that suited her very well, one that remembered much what Myrtle was wearing when they met her in the Oliver's world. Swaine couldn't stop himself from staring, but she didn't seemed to notice his eyes, but rather, his clothes and she, too, averted her eyes quickly.

Swaine now understood what Marcassin was trying to say without insulting him: his clothes felt very out of place in the middle of them. Even the staff was more adequately dressed than him. He glanced at his younger brother, ever so elegant, perfect skin and perfect glittering hair. His scruffy hair was still wet from the bath and he was now sure that his clothes stank.

_I might go ahead and jump out of the window now. It would be less embarrassing than this._

- Brother, if you will, there _will_ be a clean set of clothes in your room. I promise. And once again, I'm sorry. – Marcassin whispered to him before coming forward to greet his guests.

Swaine retreated to the hallway defeated and dragged his feet along. _This is definitely a curse,_ he thought to himself. Bad luck alone wasn't enough to put him through all that. Before he closed his bedroom's door to change, he could still hear his brother's voice saying:

- I wish you would allow me to persuade you to keep this dress, dear Esther. You do look very beautiful in it…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes & Disclaimer: **I own nothing, although I wish I did. Sorry for the lack of update, everyone. I'm still debating on how to take this story, particularly now that I've played the rest of the game and found out that Swaine only acknowledge his royal origins during the Clarion thing. Which is odd and doesn't make a lot of sense, but all right. Also, I found the lack of character development and the whole storyline to be somewhat... lazy. Like, really, they were doing a lot better, the lack of pay off made me really sad. Oh well. Now that I'm done, at least I can hopefully read more fanfiction and maybe I'll even try doing a proper retell of the game for NaNoWriMo (don't worry, I'll finish this fic first). Let's see if I can make it work. So, that's it, enjoy everyone. Oh, and thanks a lot for the super cute reviews, Titanicspaz (now that I finished the game, I'll definitely read your fic) and Bonnie.

4.

It took Swaine a while to get out of the room. By the time his new set of clothes arrived, he had decided to take another bath in order to wash out the stink of his old ones. _And then after that maybe we can all pretend this never happened_, he added to himself, still feeling humiliated.

When he got out, wrapped in his towels, the thief found that his new robes were a more princely version of his old ones. Marcassin had clearly made an effort to find something he wouldn't feel uncomfortable in. He inspected his new coat, more tailored and fitting for a military type, but still green and less tight than he expected. It was something that maybe his younger self would have liked it, it even had a special place to put his gun. When he dressed up, the thief felt he was a little taller, looking in the mirror. He made a funny face.

Even if the clothes still didn't feel exactly right, Swaine appreciated the effort and tried to remount his spirits. He stopped at the door of his room and took a long breath before stepping out to restart his day.

When Swaine finally arrived for breakfast, he realized that the only other person in hall was Oliver, who seemed completely absorbed in taking little bits of every dish on the table and wrapping it on napkins.

- What's going on? – the thief asked him upon getting closer and seating down.

- While you were out changing, we've decided what to do. – the kid began to explain in a tired voice. – Prince Marcassin said he wanted to go through his notes to see if there was anything there that could help us and Esther said she wanted to help too. And since we still have some errands to do, Mr. Drippy thought that I could get on with that while they're studying.

The way Oliver spoke sounded to Swaine like a whole different person – a much more mature one. The thief was about to ask him where would they go when Mr. Drippy entered the room.

- Oy, finally youer here! – he said with a firm tone on his voice, glaring at Swaine, before turning to Oliver. – Esther said we're all out of treats to the familiars, think you could go down to the Hootique all by yourself? I still want to stuff my face some more before we have to go back to sandwiches and such.

- Sure thing, Mr. Drippy. – the wizard responded and went the door way. – I'll be back soon.

The fairy waited for the boy to leave before talking again.

- Poer dab, he's been taking it hard lately. – he shook his head, seating on the table and grabbing a handful of hazelnuts. – I'll do something to cheer him up during the trip.

- Where are we going to? – Swaine started to eat too before the fairy ravaged what was left of the breakfast.

Mr. Drippy stopped and gave him a suspicious eye.

- What you talking about? – he inquired in a strange tone. – What 'we'?

- I'm not staying behind. I will just get in Marcassin's way here. – Swaine answered while stuffing his mouth with a toast.

- But that's the flipping the point, mun, you HAVE to get in his way. – the fairy retorted, getting up on the table – We're at serious risk here! High stakes and everything!

Swaine started to grab a handful of nuts too and responded in the most calm way he could manage:

- I have no idea what you're talking about.

Mr. Drippy let out a huff and looked around. A copy of the Daily Yearn was left in the table nearby by some Grimalkin staff and the fairy reached for it. Then, without warning, he gave a good whack on Swaine's head.

- OUCH, what was that for? – the thief asked him, rubbing where the paper had hit him, but the fairy didn't stop.

- NOW – _whack_ - DON'T - _whack_ - YOU – _whack -_PLAY DAFT WITH ME MUN. – he finished as the thief finally got a hold of the makeshift weapon. The fairy was beyond angry. - I WORKED MY FAIRY BUTT OFF TO GIVE YOU THAT BEACH DAY. ARE YOU FLIPPING TELLING ME YOU DIDN'T FLIPPING TOLD ESTHER THAT YOU LIKE HER? – he shouted at him. Swaine felt his cheeks redden and tried to hold his angry gaze. _Cheeky so and so thinks he knows everything!_ – OH MY FLIP, SHE IS RIGHT ABOUT YOU, YOU DAFT DUMB PIECE OF STUPID. YOU _ARE_ A GREAT COWARD.

- Oh, shut it! – Swaine reached out and muffled Mr. Drippy's screams. He lowered his voice and talked to the fairy locked in his arm – You want her to hear us, eh?

The High Lord of The Fairies didn't mind biting his hand off to get him to talk again. Stopping Mr. Drippy from talking was not a thing in Swaine's powers.

- There's stupid! – the fairy told him bitterly while jumping again to the table. His lantern trembled from angry – Now she's going to be all day studying with pretty prince-a-ling! The dab is going to sweep her off her feet, with all that flowy hair and magic stuff. And then what youer gonna do about it after that, huh? Huh?

When he thought Mr. Drippy had finished chewing him off, Swaine swallowed a bitter gulp and started making his defense:

- Let's not pretend she's not better off with him, ok? – he started slowly, sighing – She's fit for a queen and I'm just…

- OH, YOU'RE GONNA FEEL SORRY FOR YOUERSELF NOW, ARE YOU? – the fairy started to go at him again. Swaine had to jump back to prevent him from whacking his head empty handed. – It's not even fair for _her_, you daft idiot! She's gotta know so she can choose! That's what ladies like, ya see, _agency._ Also, the queen that fell for the thief? Classic! But noooo, youer' gonna miss youer chance because you are TOO MUCH OF A CHICKEN.

Swaine was about to defend himself again when Esther entered the room. She still had the dress she'd put early on and Swaine couldn't help noticing that his brother was right – she definitely should keep it. _And wear it every day_., he commented in his head.

The mamooni girl had a puzzled look on her face.

- Is everything all right? I heard some shouting. – she said coming closer. The girl inspected Swaine with a quick glance, as if noticing something. _Is he getting sick or something? He looks like he's about to throw up. _ – Are you ok, Swaine?

Mr. Drippy took a brief look at the thief and saw that something had to be done. _Before he starts stuttering and everything is completely lost. Ugh,_ t_hat miserable mun is going to pay me if he wastes it again_.

- Oy, that's nothing, lass. He's just mad because I called him a big old coward. – the fairy lord answered her and Swaine looked angrily at him again. She seemed to lighten up a bit.

- Oh, that he is. – she chuckled, but still gave him a preoccupied look. – Is there a reason why you're bringing that up now?

- He doesn't want to go with us to Yule, ya see. – the fairy jumped before Swaine could say anything. – Too much cold, too much monsters and he just wimps. He reckons staying here helping you guys would be better.

Esther changed her tone a bit upon hearing that.

- Really? You are a big coward, I knew that, but you're really gonna let Oliver go alone to Yule? – Esther asked a bit disdainfully.

- Don't worry 'bout us, we're taking Tengri, we'll be fine. – Mr. Drippy hurried to say, worrying that his plan might had backfired. Swaine, who at that point, decided to just roll with it, was still looking for something to say. Seeing as he wasn't gonna talk, the fairy continued – But maybe he is right, you know, and he can help you guys with the books and all.

- Hmm. I'm not sure. – Esther said looking at him, casting him a doubtful look. – I think he should just go with you, he'll probably just get in the way here.

It was one thing to say the words oneself, but to hear them from her was too much and Swaine snapped.

- Why's that? I know how to read and I know what we're looking for. I can help. – he retorted angrily, speaking for the first time in the conversation making Esther flinch a bit in surprise. – They're taking the damn dragon, they'll be fine and if they run into trouble, they can always cast travel and get back here in a minute. I am useless in Yule, you know I don't get well in that cold and I'm not even sure I'm fully recovered from that fight with the wolf thing.

He finished talking and they all could hear him breathing in and out angrily.

- You're just trying to get away with doing nothing at all it. – Esther still managed to accuse him upon regaining her sense. She didn't know why she had to confront him like that, but something inside her couldn't help herself stating what she thought was obvious.

- I am not! I'm just saying that I think Oliver can handle being without me. I am not going back to Yule just to look for that fool's diary AGAIN. I'm staying right here where they have warm beds and make myself useful, thank you very much. – the thief felt her words sting inside him.

- Gosh, Swaine, won't you ever stop whining about having to help others? – she asked him coldly.

- Says the girl who spent the entire travel to Yule doing nothing but complain! – he responded smugly pointing to her.

- I was complaining about _the cold, it's not the same thing. _And at least, I spent my entire life on a desert, what's your excuse? – she retorted, her nose getting pink from the rage. – But I guess it's my fault for expecting compassion of someone who made their living _robbing other people._

- I spent the last fifteen years sleeping on cold streets, trying to survive the only way I could, something that you'd never understand since you've always been a spoiled brat, so excuse me for wanting the luxury of a warm bed now and then! - he yelled and stormed off the dining hall, his stomach grumbling from rage and hungry.

Mr. Drippy and Esther looked at each other, surprised by the actions of the thief. The girl seemed to feel guilty about the whole thing now, not knowing how to proceed. The fairy was the one who spoke first.

- Well, that was a bit harsh, but I s'pose is the truth, aint it?. – and shook his head. – Cut the dab some slack, he's just gone back to Hamelin to be with his brother, after fifteen years away and all that. After the whole schmooze last time here, I think he deserves to be left alone.

Esther felt really bad for him now. _I should have been a bit more sensitive about it. I should have thought about how all this was going to affect him._, she thought to herself and she sighed. Her cheeks were going red and she felt close to tears. It wasn't supposed to go like that, none of their discussions were this heavy. She didn't mean to make him angry and she certainly was hurt that he called her a spoiled brat.

- There, there, girl. – Mr. Drippy pated her in the arm and it seemed to stir her from the guilt trip she was having. The girl looked at him and the fairy continued – I bet if you give him some time to breathe and talk to him later, he'll let go. He's just having a hard time, that's all.

- You think? – and the tone of concern in her voice made Drippy smile satisfied. _Youer should be thanking me, old mun._, he thought. _Working my fairy butt off here._

- I'm sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes & Disclaimer: **I own nothing, I'm just having fun, etc, etc. Hello, everyone! First, I want to thank Titanicspaz and Juno's Peacock (I really dig your fic, please keep on writing!) for the super lovely reviews. So this chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I guess that's not a problem. I know it strays a bit from canon, but I hope it's all right. The next update will take a while, I'm afraid, so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

5.

Swaine thought that, in his state of mind, going back to the room would only make him feel angrier and decided to go to the courtyard instead, hoping not to be found. He glanced around trying to remember his favorite spot and decided to sit in a bench behind a shrubbery, to be alone with his thoughts.

He usually tried to swat off whenever Esther called him a coward, which happened on a daily basis, if he came to think of it. Even if he detested the word – it felt to him like a gross misunderstanding of his actions – he was normally able to shrug it off easily, since their arguments were more bickering than actual fights. This time, though, it didn't feel like just banter. Maybe he was too heated over the argument with Mr. Drippy, maybe she really meant the disgusted tone in her voice, but the point was that for once, he had been seriously hurt over her words.

_It's one thing to feel useless and other completely different to hear it from someone you… like… _he considered. The implications of her words were worse. She had already made clear several times before that she thought less of him because of his former profession, but now she showed no respect for his intellectual skills. _Which I do have. I built myself this gun! How does she think I did that? I tell you what, it wasn't my good looks that got me there._

A whole hour passed before Esther came to find him, bitter and still staring at the ground, lost in his internal monologue.

- I'm glad I found you. – she said when he failed to acknowledge her presence. She was completely unsure of how to start the conversation.

- Why, you need to steal something and realized you were out of thieves? – he asked her sarcastically, not taking his eyes off her shadow. He felt miserable.

- N-no… – she said slowly. _Maybe I should have waited a bit more_, she thought and hesitated before continuing. – I… I was just afraid you might have been gone.

That finally got him to move. As he stood up proudly, Esther finally appreciated his new attire and it didn't escape her attention that it _looked really good on him_. She could glimpse a bit of the royal in him now. _His hair though…_ she thought to herself. Swaine noticed her looking at it, the mess he made backcombing it with some of that weird gel he found at the bathroom. _I get it, I'm no Marcassin, no point in trying._, he figured out surly as he vowed never to touch it again.

Her words still hung with him when he finally took a breath to say:

- I don't run away on friends. – and with that, the girl felt her cheeks blush in embarrassment.

- Yeah, I should have known. – she said, trying to escape his gaze and looking at her feet.

_Yes, you should have, since I always have your back even in the most tough battles, _the thief added to himself, but decided he wouldn't cling on the subject.

- What did you want with me? – he asked, still holding her gaze.

- Oliver left for Yule about an hour ago. Marcassin and I wanted to start researching his notes and… and I came here to ask your help. – she gulped.

_Oh. _He lifted an eyebrow.

- You think I can be of use? – he asked her somewhat snarkly.

-Well, I am only a sage's daughter. – she started and looked away, fiddling with her hair – And you are a Sage's son too.

- Very well. – he wanted to smile but he felt like it would ruin his posture. _Not apologizing, huh?_ he thought grimly passing her in the direction of the castle.

As he passed her she brushed her fingertips at his elbow, as if wanting him to stop for a moment. The slight touch made him shiver a bit and he turned to her.

- I am sorry for earlier. – she offered and bit her bottom lip before adding. – I can have a bit of a temper.

He smiled, accepting her apology with a nod. She returned the smile, feeling lighter after the brief talk and then ran off to the castle. Swaine followed her at a distance to Marcassin's room, where the young King was already deeply plundered in his books. The young Emperor was at his table, with an empty chair by his side.

- I'm glad you've found him, Esther. – Marcassin told her when she sat by his side. – I was beginning to worry.

- Me too. – she replied and took one of the notebooks laying on the table – Where did you start?

And like that, they were passing notes. Swaine quickly discovered that the old saying "Three's a crowd" was true. He found a stool in the corner and sat on it, grabbing a book on the table. Neither Esther nor Marcassin lifted their eyes from their reading.

An hour later, the thief also realized that, although he did like a good book, magical literature was simply out of his reach. The reading was boring and infinitely more complicated than he expected, even with Marcassin's notes on the sidelines.

He began to become restless and started casting furtive looks at the couple at the table. To his disgust, he noticed that his brother and Esther's hands were really close, both on the bench, almost touching, which caused him a pang in the chest. He could even see their arms brushing a bit, a thin layer of air separating them. He observed them a bit more carefully and discovered that the two even matched – their set of clothes, the regal posture they maintained even when sitting in an uncomfortable position, everything. They really looked like a couple, a wise and beautiful one.

As the thought struck his mind, Swaine excused himself, saying that he was feeling rather sick and would go to bed to rest. Marcassin proposed to fetch him a doctor, but the older brother refused, saying he would probably be feeling better by nightfall and would then resume his search.

_Maybe if I give myself time to get accustomed to the idea, I can actually work when I come back here._

He apologized and left with a knot in his stomach. Just because he did agree that they fit well together didn't mean he needed to see them together. _Goddamn fairy was right all along. If Marcassin starts talking, she's gonna fall for him hard, no doubt about it_. _There's no way I can possibly compete with him. _He frowned and shook his head.

_No, don't think like that. It's not like you even had a chance to begin with. To lose something, you need to be in the race to start off. Besides, it's better for everyone that way. You spent the last fifteen years alone, I'm sure you can manage the next fifteen too. _Swaine said to himself, trying to sound convincing.

When he realized where he was going, he was already at his old bedroom, looking again at his old stuff. _I wish my mechanics skills were useful once in a while. Maybe if I had stayed here and if I were still Gascon, everything would have played out different._

The thief shook his head and decided to stop tormenting himself with these ideas. Instead, he went directly to bed.

* * *

Contrary to his expectations, Swaine slept very little and was relatively awake, lost in his thoughts, when he heard a knock on the door.

- Come in. – he answered, not knowing who to expect.

- Brother. – entered Marcassin with a worried face, his hands twisted. – Are you feeling better

- Eh, I guess. – the thief answered, sitting on the bed. – Is everything all right?

Marcassin could clearly see that his brother was in a sour mood, which made him more nervous than usual.

- I wanted to talk to you about something. – the younger man started. – I hope it doesn't disturb you.

- Well, let's hear it. – the other replied, crossing his arms in anticipation.

- I wanted… - Marcassin breathed deeply. - … to have a dinner party. Tonight.

Swaine cocked his head to the side in confusion.

- A… dinner party? What do you mean "a dinner party"? – he asked him, trying not to have a proper freak out.

- Something small. – Marcassin hurried to explain. - Just us and the staff of the castle.

_That's your idea of small, eh?_, Swaine added to himself grimly, but he did not speak it out loud.

- Why? – the thief instead asked, a suspicious tone in his voice.

- Because you see, people already know that there is someone sleeping in prince Gascon's room. And I've been nothing but a sad figure around here when I was broken hearted and now, I am nothing but a busy Emperor. People want… people need something to celebrate in these dark days. I don't want to give out something big because that would just be an invitation to trouble, but I do want the people to know that the tide is slowly turning.

_Oh no, no, no, I'm not doing this. _Swaine's head couldn't stop repeating 'no' like a mantra. _This is going to work out terribly and everything is going to be embarrassing and I'm no prince, this is not why I came back here._

- And that party would happen to commemorate your long lost brother's return? – the thief asked him and then added in a mocking voice - Won't the people be disappointed in his figure? I'm not really royal material these days.

Marcassin was pacing around the room, restless.

- Most of the staff already knows you. I won't make you perform in front of the crowds, brother. – he answered, trying to sound convincing. – It will be nice and people will be satisfied… and I would be happy too.

Hearing that, Swaine paused a bit. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing his inquiry.

- So how is this dinner supposed to go?

Marcassin stopped in his tracks and looked at his brother hopefully.

- Like dinners go, brother. A bit of music and dance later I suppose, but nothing to be marked in the history books. – he said hastily.

A thought occurred to Swaine and he flinched at it. He was trying to hold it back but his tongue worked at the same speed as his head:

- Would you be escorting Esther to this? – he blurted out, immediately regretting his words.

Marcassin gave him an odd look.

- What? – he asked because the question did seem senseless to him and then added, with a sway of his hands. – No, of course not. I don't want people gossiping about something that there is not. Maybe we can dance, but nothing more.

- Hm. – was all that Swaine managed to say.

Then a glint appeared in the eyes of the Emperor and it was as if he had seen the light:

- Oh. OH. You should have said something! – Marcassin spoke with a wide smile and clapped his hands together. – You fancy her! And you were thinking that I was… - he paused and put his hands on his front for a second before adding - Oh, brother, I would not want to cross your way. Dear Esther sure is a special girl for us both, but, believe me when I say…

Swaine got up from the bed and made a motion to stop his brother from continuing.

- You should take her out to dance. She would like it. – he said, after a moment. _Why am I doing this? Am I really being the better man here?_, he second guessed himself even while talking and, as to cement the words he said, he finished with what he thought would be the final blow. – She thinks you are cute.

Marcassin looked his brother dead in the eye and tried to recollect his thoughts for a second.

- She said that? – the prince blushed and Swaine felt a bit of nausea coming back to him. The younger one quickly regained his speech – That's interesting, for sure, but not something you should take seriously. Even if there's more to it, which I don't believe_, you two travel together. You should be able to distract her from me, if you put your mind to it.

The Prince looked at him with a nervous smile on his face now. Swaine closed his eyes for a second as if to steady his decision and then simply replied:

- No.

- What do you mean, "no", Gascon?

- You said yourself. She is a special girl for both of us. She deserves better. She has the stuff of queens in her and I am no king. – the thief heard himself saying and for a moment he couldn't believe_ he was really doing it, but felt proud of himself. – If you think she is special, you should court her. You already have her halfway through, heh, with your looks and everything, there's no way she won't fall for you.

Swaine smiled and closed his eyes again. _Even if I can't stand seeing you together, just knowing that you two are all right will give me peace for the rest of my days,_ he thought to himself. _You lot are all I really care about…_

- Gascon. – the thief heard his brother calling him and interrupting his monologue. He felt his blood boil a bit with the name.

- Stop calling me Gascon. – he spat out, somewhat angry - There is no more Gascon, brother. I'm just Swaine.

And with that, Marcassin decided he couldn't take it anymore. He took his brother by the shoulders and shook him, which caused the other_ to open his eyes, alarmed. The ex-prince had never seen his younger brother so upset or so angry, for that matter. He had a furious look in his eyes and the harshness of his voice was something that Swaine could never have expected.

- Oh, snap out of it, will you? – the Prince started talking and let go of his brother - How can I stop calling you Gascon when you've proven over and over in this conversation to have not changed at all from the ten year old kid I knew? - he stated angrily.

- You… you can't say that when you don't know what I've been through! I'm no Gascon anymore, I'm no prince, brother, let's face it, I never was much of one to begin with! – the other one retorted bitterly.

- No, I think I have every right to say what I said to you. You have any idea of what this is? I'll tell you, brother. This is _The Gascon Way_ all over again. It's what you do when you think you know what is best for everyone else – you remove yourself from the painting and you hope everything works out, because you have this insane idea that, somehow, you are a worthless burden and that you'd better disappear.

- You seem to have worked out pretty well without me. Wise Emperor and Sage, kept on Hamelin even with Shadar lurking around the corner. Father would be proud. I am proud. – the thief said, looking his brother in the eye.

- Not thanks to you, I should add!

- If I had stayed, I would just stand in your way and you would have never…

- **No,** brother, this is what **you **see and it's a pretty twisted way of viewing it. Here's how it really went: when you left me, I was a five year old kid that got home to find his father dead. Instead of having the emotional support I needed, I had to mature very fast and to handle my duties as Sage as well as my affairs as Emperor. Three coup d'état were attempted. My only brother, who had promised to come back, never seemed to. Shadar attacked me in my own fortress and he took what was already vulnerable – my belief. – Marcassin stopped to breathe and to gauge the reaction in his brother's face.

The thief was caught speechless. It was the first time he had ever seen Marcassin exposing himself like that and he did not know how to respond to it. Seeing as his brother would not talk, the prince went on:

- And here's how it could have been: you could have come home with me. We could have worked out father's passing together and you would have helped me with the military and the affairs of State, while I focused on becoming a Sage. We would have grown into two wise princes and I know that no one in this kingdom would attempt to touch me with you protecting me. Maybe together we would have stood a chance against Shadar.

"And then, one day, this wonderful kid wizard would show up at our door and I would have been able to help him. Esther would have met a handsome prince, one with tall figure and military achievements, bright and proud, a prince that would seem to her like he had come alive from one of her childhood storybooks. No doubt she would have fallen in love with him and barely noticed his younger brother, a scrawny wizard, who reminded her too much of her dad when he talked, someone she could never consider a romantic interest. Then, when the time for Oliver to depart had arrived, you would have bid me farewell and went on to fulfill your destiny. And we would find ourselves again when the last battle took place."

Silence filled the room when Marcassin finished his exposition. Swaine found no words to defend himself and seemed on the verge of tears. He tried to articulate something but no sound came out of his mouth. The Prince closed his eyes and sighed.

- But alas, what can one expect from a ten year old stubborn prince? He was but a child, not so different from me. – he added, his voice somewhat exasperated. – And I can forgive him for doing things the Gascon Way, because he thought he was helping his younger brother and had no way to see into his own future. What I can't believe… and can't forgive… is that fifteen years later, he would commit a similar grave mistake.

Marcassin now had opened his eyes and there was a tint of anger in them. Even his naturally calm voice was beginning to crack when he continued:

- Living on the streets was supposed to humble you, brother. Well, are you? Or can I still count on your arrogance to decide what's best for everyone around you without consulting them first? Do you really plan to decide Esther's future and I _can see in your head that_ you have already _given her away to me_? Because, you see, brother, I will force your hand on this matter. You will live once again with the consequences of your mistake. If what you said is true, if that precious girl has even but an ounce of interest in me, I will verify it.

"And tonight, I will dance with her. And… if she gives me the chance… I will kiss her too. I promise, brother: I will sweep her off her feet and she will remember me every night from now on until we meet again, when then, _she_ will kiss me. And I will make sure that you will be there to see it. So I suggest you decide as soon as possible, brother, if you are really prepared to live with your mistake. And if you think you are not… you better be quick on your feet and keep her busy at the dinner party, otherwise, I know very well what I must do."

And with that, Marcassin went to the door, leaving Swaine in a state of utter shock. He smiled to himself and added his last words:

- See, Gascon, you are right in your thoughts about Esther. She deserves better, not a man who can't get over his ten year old self for her sake. – he sighed. – I warn you, brother. If you test me on this matter, you will find that I am perfectly capable of being stubborn too. For your sake, do not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer & Author's Notes: **I own nothing, this is all fun and games. I was dreading updating this chapter because I feel it's a game changer and my next one isn't quite ready so it may, again, take a while to update. Really sorry for it, everyone. I hope you all enjoy. Again, I'm really thankful for all the reviews, you are all great and kind souls.

6.

Swaine had been pacing around his room for over an hour now. Digesting his brother's words was proving to be more difficult than he imagined. The speech had taken him by surprise and, worse yet, the menace was even more out of character for his brother than him being brokenhearted.

_You have to admit he is right about you, Swaine. This is the Gascon Way all over again. Which doesn't mean it's not the right way to do things. _He reasoned with himself. _I mean, we just don't know what would have happened if you had stayed, do we? Even if it were for the better, there's just no way of being sure. But still this is not the same thing; this whole situation is on a whole another level. _

He tried to regain his stance and stopped in front of the mirror. It showed him that his new uniform, something that he was beginning to detest altogether, was ruffled and he smoothed it out with his hands over and over. He felt taller in it and different than his usual self. _Like clothes can affect who you really are! Look, Swaine. You still have bags under your eyes, your hair's still scruffy and if they strip you naked, they're gonna find nothing but bones and scars. You're still no prince, no matter what little brother might say. You're an old, tired man and you know that you don't deserve Esther. She would most certainly agree with you, but really, why risk the little respect you have from her for a fool's hope? She might start seeing you as a creep. She already sees you as a coward thief. You don't need to add insult to the injury. And really, Marcassin could use some of that stubbornness. He's an Emperor, he's gonna need it. Let the kids be together and be happy for them. When all this is over, when Ollie-boy doesn't need you anymore, and they become a real couple, you can just disappear again and it will be like nothing ever happened. One day, if you feel you're ready, you can visit them and you'll even get the satisfaction of hearing Marcassin tell you 'you were right all along'. _

Swaine listened to his own conscience and nodded to himself in the mirror. He felt a little better already. If he had made a wiser choice when he was a kid and he had been a real prince, the situation would be different. Marcassin then would be right, Swaine would have made sure Esther fell for him. He imagined himself for a second like a King, in Hamelin Armor, with Esther by his side but quickly shook his head.

_But this whole what if scenario is just your wishful thinking. You have to do what is right. You're no prince and you know that even if they offered, you wouldn't want to be._

Swaine considered that if he knew that Esther would be such a factor in his life, he would have happily lived his life as a prince to be with her. Being an ex-thief, though, he wished they had never met.

_Heh. Who knew love could work that way._

He froze when he heard his own thoughts. He had never considered the word before but it felt right somehow. He tasted in his tongue saying it in a whisper and knew that that was the truth. He… loved Esther. With that new knowledge about himself, he felt that his decision was really the best one. Love was all about letting go and wanting the best for the other.

Even if he wasn't really prepared to watch it unfold in front of him.

When he got to the dining hall, he saw a wide table instead of the usual one. About a hundred chairs were there and most people had already arrived – the usual staff, apparently. There were chambermaids and most of the elite guards. He guessed the kitchen people were still busy. He looked at them in the eyes and they all smiled to him.

_This is going to be a long evening. I feel it in my bones._

Marcassin was at the special place for the Emperor and when he saw his brother coming in, he made a gesture for him to sit at his right side. Swaine looked around for Esther but she was nowhere to be seen.

- It's good to have you here, brother. – Marcassin said, when he sat. The prince had seemed to regain his old familiarity. – Some of the staff will arrive shortly with the food and then we will all eat. Without being served, I might add. This is going to be such a thrilling night!

- Yey. – Swaine mumbled while positioning his napkin in his lap.

- Oh, brother, don't be like that. I'm sure you will find a way to have fun tonight. At least, I hope so. – the prince replied with a wide smile and Swaine shot daggers with his eyes.

Before Swaine could think of anything to say, Esther entered the room. She still wore the same blue dress from this morning but for the first time, she let her hair down. It fell like a cascade of soft curls in her shoulders and accentuated her figure, if hiding a bit her face. She had an air of grace walking down the table and Swaine couldn't help feeling in awe, which, after, he thought must have been very obvious, since Marcassin chuckled at his side.

Esther came quickly to the table, sitting on the left side of the Emperor, which positioned her right in front of the thief. She didn't look at him, instead leaned over to speak with Marcassin in a low voice:

- I hope it's not a problem that I'm repeating the dress? It's just so beautiful and…

Marcassin casted a quick look at Swaine and grabbed her hand, before saying in a melodious tone:

- Not at all, my dear Esther. I did say you looked very good in it this morning, didn't I?

The mamooni girl blushed and Swaine made a contorted face, which earned him a kick under the table from her.

- Don't embarrass me like that! – she hissed at him, still red on her cheeks.

- I did nothing! – he answered hissing back at her and looked at his empty plate. _Yep, long evening. I can tell._

At this moment, the rest of the staff joined them, filling the tables with dishes and more dishes. Everything looked delicious and Swaine could feel his stomach rumble, reminding him that he had not eaten all day. _I think I had more food traveling than in this goddamn palace._ Marcassin stood up to make a speech and Swaine just lowered his head. The Prince thanked everyone for being there and said that he hoped this marked a new moment in their history.

- … for I cannot tell you how happy I am to have my brother back – and the table erupted in cheers and applause. Swaine could feel himself being red from head to toes and Marcassin made him stand at his side. – He is now assisting our friends dear miss Esther, the great Sage Rashaad's daughter, Oliver, the wizard who vowed to destroy Shadar once and for all, as I imagine everyone here knows, thanks to the Daily Yarn. – a round of laughter followed. – And I would like to toast to their quest and to their successful return.

The toast was made and Swaine drank the wine with a gulp. He felt it descending it, a bit bitter, but still good. _May it give me the courage I need._ Esther looked radiant and Swaine couldn't stop staring at her, to the point where the girl kicked him again under the table.

- Is there something wrong? – Marcassin asked when he heard the loud 'ouch' his brother made.

- Nothing. – the other mumbled and began eating a piece of roasted boar he had in his plate.

The eating part of the banquet was the easiest, Swaine realized. All he had to do was to put something in his mouth whenever he felt someone was going to talk to him. He refrained himself from staring at Esther again, but still casted furtive looks at her. She was easily the soul of the party, attracting the attention of most of the table with her tales and with her laughter. Marcassin looked delighted and every now and then, Swaine could feel his brother's disapproving look on him.

_I'm calling your bluff, little brother._, he thought to himself.

As if reading his thoughts, the Prince decided to stand up and call everyone to the courtyard, where there would be music, and dancing was, in his words, _extremely encouraged. _Swaine rolled his eyes and went slowly to the ex-courtyard-now-ballroom.

Having stayed the whole day locked in his room, he had missed the new decoration, which made the place look like a forest from a fairytale. The night was clear and the full moon shone in the new bright flowers that were moved into it. The sound of the band made it seem too eerie. If Swaine was uncomfortable in the room, now at the real party he felt even more out of place.

He stood in the corner of the court holding a glass of the same wine he had in the banquet, hoping that the evening went by faster. He had positioned himself strategically near a table full of bottles, knowing he would need more than just one glass to get through it.

Esther arrived with Marcassin and they seemed to chat friendly. He had offered her his arm and she had taken it without hesitation. Swaine swallowed another gulp of wine. He watched as the couples danced and Esther got the attention of a rather large group of people. He supposed he should be thankful that no one had approached him. His eyes followed the blond girl through multiple dances, but she and his brother hadn't still danced, despite their closeness in general. When she laughed at something he had said and put her hand on his arm, Swaine decided it was a good time to grab another bottle. He turned to the table and encountered a rather familiar young lady.

- Prince Gascon! – she_ exclaimed and bowed, looking embarrassed. – I'm so sorry!

- That's nothing, don't worry. – he looked at his now stained vest, as she had a drink on her hand when they bumped. – I guess I wasn't planning to use this again anyway.

- It's not really practical for traveling, is_ it? – she asked him, giggling a bit and Swaine rose his head to really look at her for the first time.

- Have I met you before? – he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

- I'm Anne, the chief maid? – she introduced herself tentatively and added when he didn't seem to catch the drift – We met this morning. In your room.

- Oh! – he exclaimed and put a hand in the back of his head, completely embarrassed that he didn't recognized her. – I'm so sorry! I guess I'm not really good with faces…

- That's all right, sir, I'm not really accustomed to being noticed anyway. – she answered.

- Oh and why is that? Such a pretty face like yours, I bet that people with more brain than I have don't forget it easily. – he answered in a charming way, trying to overcompensate for his early mistake. She smiled widely and passed her hand through her long brown hair.

- You are definitely too nice, sir. – she said and then with a conspicuous smile she added - I did received one dance proposal today, though.

- Oh? And why aren't you dancing right now, Miss Anne? – he asked her, smiling too.

- You see, sir, this guard has a bit of a reputation. – she answered him, fiddling with her hair. – And I'm not one to give my heart so foolishly.

- You are very wise, then. – he commented and his eyes couldn't help looking around for a certain girl in a blue dress. He found her currently dancing with a tall, blond man, whose uniform seemed impeccable. He had to be the captain of the guard or something like that, Swaine figured. The smile Esther had on her face the thief was sure could shatter walls.

The chief of the staff followed his eyes and found the pair waltzing on the middle of the ballroom.

- That's Roderick, captain of the guard. – she said and sighed. – A real cutie, if I may say so, sir.

- A cutie? – Swaine said with a hint of doubt in his voice and looked again at the tall man. – Eh, I guess you could say that.

The thief looked at his new found friend who seemed to mourn the decision of the captain to dance with the most beautiful lady in the room. Swaine couldn't help feeling the same way and smiled sadly at her.

- You said you weren't one to give out your heart so foolishly. – he remarked and the girl turned to him with a sad smile on her face too.

- And yet it disobeys me. – she sighed again. – Roderick is the best man in the world, well, after our Emperor, I mean, of course. He's wise and nice, completely devoted to his duties. He can make a girl laugh and feel special in a way that I think no other man could. And still… he doesn't look at me like I'm worth the time of his day.

- If he doesn't, I can tell you that he is a fool and isn't worth the time of your day either. – Swaine replied, trying to sound wise. – Such a pretty girl like you! Shouldn't be standing with a sad excuse for a man like me in the corner. You should be dancing and robbing people's heart, that's what I think.

- A sad excuse for a man, sir? – she asked, with an incredulous tone in her voice. – You are the prodigal prince. I don't think I would be in better company even if I asked for.

Swaine took a step back to look at the young maid and found that she was completely serious. _Huh. Well. I guess they really think I am a prince after all, ain't I? At least for them. At least here. _A decision came up in his mind.

- Do you really like this man, Anne? – he asked her. – Think hard. Do you?

- Well, yes. I did try not to, sir.

- If it can't be helped, then maybe I can do something about it. – he said and offered his hand to her before asking – May I have this dance, oh, fair Miss Anne?

- Oh, but sir! I hardly believe I'm worth it…

- Well, I happen to think that you are a very beautiful young lady. And if that idiot doesn't agree with what a prince thinks about beauties, I do believe that every other man in this room will. You will not find yourself short of suitors, I'll tell you that.

With that, Swaine took the hand of the young girl and lead her to dance floor. Most of the couples parted to let them through and when the new waltz began, Swaine found himself concentrating to get his steps right.

The truth was that the thief had danced more than a couple of times while on his travels, but to tunes that were mostly heard in tavern, but a real waltz? That he hadn't heard in the last fifteen years and, although he remembered his lessons from youth, he felt rusty. Still, his goal clear in mind made him look sharp. _Not everyone has to end up bitter and alone like me._, he repeated to himself. _And if I get this right, she won't._

By the looks of his partner, he was doing a fairly decent job. She smiled gracefully and twirled with him through the ballroom, her beautiful pink dress flying with the movements. The thief didn't take his eyes off her not even for a moment. _She needs to feel as if she were the most special girl in this room. _

When the dance ended, there was a round of applause and the people had formed a circle around them. The thief got visibly embarrassed and put a hand behind his neck and thanked everyone, while his partner blushed up visibly. Miss Anne seemed delighted and the man noticed the captain of the guard being quick on his feet to claim her for the next waltz. Swaine didn't dare looking at Esther and slipped away from the crowd, excusing himself from all the people who tried to stop him.

When he finally arrived at his corner ready to drink a whole bottle of wine, he discovered that Esther had got there first.

- Found yourself a girlfriend, Swaine? – she asked him, teasingly. He rolled his eyes at her and grabbed a glass.

- What are you, five years old? – he replied her, grabbing the bottle – Are you going to start singing too?

- Oh, did I hit a nerve? – the girl laughed, still teasing him, and continued – She's a real cutie, you know? But if I were you, I wouldn't leave her alone, she seems to be getting a lot of attention right now.

_Is she seriously going to push me to other girls? Do I deserve this? Really? Can't I just drink and be alone?_

- That's good. – he mumbled to his glass trying to look away from her.

- For her, yes, but for you, not so much. – the girl commented and he stole a look at her.

No wonder the girl had been asked so many times to dance, Swaine thought to himself, _she was looking the most beautiful _he had ever seen her. The way her hair curled up at the end and the locks that stubbornly insisted in getting in her front were making him anxious. How he wanted to get close and ever so gently put one behind her ears.

- How can you stand drinking that? It's so strong. – she commented, making a face at the wine and breaking his daydream.

- When you spend fifteen years on the street, this feels like kid's stuff for you. – he laughed at her and she frowned. They both stared at the dance floor and Swaine wondered what she were looking for. He wondered if she too felt uncomfortable in events like these. _Of course she likes it. Lots of attention, dancing and stuff. _He had a small, sad smile in his face. Let it to his imagination to daydream about an Esther who wanted to escape this kind of event with him. _What you were thinking, that you gonna take her to the roof and kiss her under the moonlight? Tsk, fool._

- There she went, she's dancing with Roderick now. – Esther announced, pointing at a couple formed by Miss Anne and the captain of the guard, mistaking the thief's silence for something like regret.

- I'm glad. – he said to her and drank some more.

- Well, that guy is cute. – Esther imparted her wisdom and Swaine made a face to her. – What?

- Is it me or you just find every other guy cute? – he asked a bit exasperated, the wine losing his tongue.

- Not every other guy! – she protested, crossing her arms. - But I can't help that Hamelin has so many of them around. I do have eyes, you know? –

- Yes, I know… - Swaine mumbled again into his drink, remembering the last time he heard her use of the expression.

Esther huffed at his side and nudged him with her shoulder.

- It's not like you haven't 'accidentally' found the cutest girl in the room and took her dancing! – she provoked him and Swaine noticed that the girl was still sort of angry.

- I wouldn't go as far as the 'cutest girl'. – Swaine seized the opportunity to push her buttons some more and then flashed a grin to her – But she is really pretty, ain't she?

- So, there, you do have eyes too. – she finished and Swaine couldn't help but wonder why she seemed so crossed at him.

_Is she jealous? Nah, it can't be. _Just the thought of it was enough to send butterflies to his stomach and make his palms sweaty. _She's just mad because I teased her about that captain guy. Who is now dancing with Anne. Maybe she's jealous of her?_

- If you do have eyes and all, why didn't you ask Mr. Pretty Boy there to dance with you again? – he asked her and there was a tint of hope in his voice.

- Well, I was going to, but then Prince Marcassin asked me to dance and I couldn't say no to him, could I? – she said and Swaine felt his heart deflate very quickly. _Oh. So much for that thought, uh?_

- If you didn't want, you could have found an excuse, I guess. – he said in a low voice.

- But I do want. He is cute… and gentle… and a prince. – she listed the reasons, something flashing in her mind as she continued - He just told me to wait here, he had to attend something and he was going to be as fast as he could.

_Marcassin is proving to be a really good player_, Swaine thought to himself but said nothing and drank another gulp of his wine. His head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy. Esther still seemed to have something on her mind when she asked:

- And how about you? Are you planning to dance more or are you going to be the anti-social guy who stands in the corner and drinks all the wine?

- Probably the second one. – he muttered to her, still somewhat bitter.

- Swaine, you could try to be less of a pain, you know that? – she nudged him again on the shoulder. – You made quite an impression dancing with that girl, I'm sure that there are lots of others that would dance with you. It wouldn't kill you, you know?

- I'm not much of a dancer. – he responded.

- Are you kidding me? You can't use that excuse: that waltz was really something. – she said and immediately turned a bit so he couldn't see her face beginning to blush.

- I just wanted to help Anne get that guy out of your hands. - he said, the wine at work. His mind wrapped around her last sentence and Swaine noticed that there was something odd at that exchange.

- What? – she said and turned to him. Her cheeks seemed slightly flushed but there was a smug grin on her face. – Am I imagining things or are you _jealous_ of me?

_Not my best choice of words, huh?, _he thought as he flinched. The playful smile she had was something he'd like to kiss out of her face. He crossed his arms in an attempt to convey the supposed absurdity of her thoughts:

- N..no! Why would I be? – he asked her, regaining his posture and gave her a grin, changing the focus. – But you bet that Anne was. She's been trying to get that captain to notice her for centuries, but you came in and with one bat of your pretty eyelashes, you got all his attention!

The blond girl giggled, distracted from her original subject.

- It's not my fault! – she said, smiling. – People do take notice in outsiders, it's natural.

- Well, natural or not, I felt like helping the poor girl out. You may not think much of me, but I am a prince here, you know. If the prince takes an interest in a girl, she's certainly going to attract a lot of attention from her folks later. – he commented, twirling his thumbs.

- How noble of you. – she said mockingly and rolled her eyes. – Using your status to dance with the prettiest girl in the room. What a sacrifice it must have been.

- Thank you very much, it wasn't easy. I haven't danced in years and it was very difficult to not step on her toes. – he said, ignoring the tone on her voice, which made Esther huff.

- She must think you're so royal! – she said and her voice had a tint of indignation - If she only knew what I have to put up with, I bet she wouldn't have been so impressed.

This time the thief captured the tone in her voice and it made his heart race. Made bold by the wine, he leaned next to her and said slowly a few inches of her ear:

- Ooh.. jealous much? Can't have other girls finding me impressive, heh?

- You're so full of it. – the girl replied and turned to him, looking in his eyes directly now. – I feel sorry for all these poor girls who see you as a prince and don't even know what you _really_ are.

- I think you're the one who can't wrap your pretty little mind around the fact that sometimes the prince and the thief _are_ the same person. – his straightened himself and looked down on her. Swaine felt an almost uncontrollable desire to pull her to him.

- What can I say? I like my princes to be… _more royal, you know? _ – she answered him, losing her patience and still locked in his gaze.

- Oh and what is that supposed to mean? – he took a step closer and there was now a thin layer of air between them.

- I'm just saying that the princes I_ prefer_ are gentle, noble, brave and _they ask me to dance_! – she replied with anger in her voice and she almost covered her mouth in surprise at her words. Esther wanted to kick herself for saying them out loud.

Swaine didn't miss a beat.

- Well, it seems that the only thing lacking for me to reach your ridiculous standard is ask you to dance! – he said and before he could hold his tongue he added – Why, would you like to?

- N-no! Of course not! I- I was just giving an example! – she answered trembling and her cheeks became so red that even in the dim light they were visible. If the thief hadn't take so much wine, he would have noticed and paid attention to it, instead of her words.

- Well, if you're not going to dance with me, why were you trying to get me to ask you? – he asked her and Esther could tell that something was off. He seemed more than angry. The thief continued – Is that your idea of a joke, making a man ask you out so you can crush him? Because I gotta tell you, is not very ladylike.

- Gosh, Swaine, you can be so stupid sometimes! – she said, explosively and threw her hands in the air. - Fine. We can dance.

He held out his hand to her, still not believing what she had said. She took it and noticed that it trembled. She put her hands on his shoulders and as he was about to put his on her waist, when they heard a third voice speak:

- There you are, Miss Esther! – Swaine recognized his brother's voice and looked around to see him standing with a half-smile on his face. The girl looked embarrassed and her breathing was irregular. He glanced between the two and continued – I thought we were dancing this waltz? I was eagerly waiting to.

Swaine felt the girl start moving and removing her hands from his shoulders. A rush of adrenaline passed through his head and he said boldly:

- If you have been eagerly awaiting, you wouldn't have left her alone with me here, now would you? – he replied angrily – If you want to dance, you can wait her here. I'm trying to prove something to the little miss.

And with those words, the thief dragged the blond girl to the middle of the dance floor. She seemed to be in a state of shock, because when she regained her senses, she hit him in the arm.

- If you wanted to dance with me, you could have asked nicely! – she said and gave him a strange look – You didn't have to be rude with the Prince!

- First of all, _I_ didn't want to dance with you, I'm just trying to prove a point here! – Swaine lied, putting her hands on his shoulder and pulling her by the waist. –

- Oh, you're just trying to prove a point? – she interrupted him, making a mocking face.

- Yeah! – he replied and continued – You started messing with me and I'm not letting you get away with it this time. If you want to dance with _him_, you can do it later, I'm _ sure _he'll wait for you.

Swaine firmed his hands on the girl's waist and drew her closer to him. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty, but even against his better judgment, he could not stop. He was determined to give her a dance to remember and, yes, to prove her that he could be just as much of a prince as his brother.

_She's clearly interested in him. This won't be enough to win her over, but at least, if we all die in Shadar's hands or if we live and they end up married… I will always be able to remember it._

Esther shook her head and sighed, as if resigning to the deeds of the thief. Her hands were slightly shaky as she took the right one from the thief. As if on cue, the vivid waltz that was playing before was replaced by a more romantic one and Swaine felt his heart thumping so fast he was sure it would explode before the dance was over.

They started swaying, slowly at first, tentatively. The thief stood as straight and proud as he could, enhancing their height difference to almost a head. If he wanted, he could have rested his chin on top of her head, but he refrained himself from doing it, instead, he chose to gaze her firmly in the eyes.

The moonlight shone on her face and her sparkly blue eyes. Swaine couldn't help noticing that she had never looked so shy. She, who was usually the fieriest spirit he knew, was silent and couldn't even maintain eye contact for long, instead choosing to stare at his chest.

There was a beginning of a smile on her lips, as if she were fighting against it. Swaine had his smug grin plastered in his face, the one where he'd only move half of his lip. He hoped it would maintain his cool posture, because inside, he felt like he was melting.

_What am I doing? I was supposed to let her go. I should have done that. Why am I doing this? Stupid temper, stupid Marcassin, stupid me!_

If before he was falling in love with her, the thief now felt like he'd jumped out of an abyss. Her hair was falling in locks and he knew that he could reach out and touch it, if he wanted, but he dared not to. His gaze wandered from her eyes to her lips continuously and it was at that moment he realized something important: if she were to look up, only for a second, he wouldn't resist the temptation of stealing a kiss. He was a thief after all.

But she didn't. Swaine felt her hands tremble and if he was not mistaken, there was even a slight blush on her cheeks. He couldn't help wondering why was that, if their dance was something she was embarrassed of or if she could… if she was feeling something for him too.

_Wishful thinking again! You're digging your own grave, stupid. Stop giving yourself false hope. _

…

_But wouldn't it be nice? We could still argue and tease, and every time things went too far, she'd apologize and I'd kiss her until we forget what we were talking about. She could lie next to me and I'd never be cold again. Hold her in my arms and I bet I'd never have another night of worry in my life. I could show her the most beautiful places, all these things I've found when I had to hide from whoever I was running from. I… I would never run away from anyone ever again. I'd stay forever at her side, bad or good, and I'd be happy. I'd be happy…_

The music slowly began to fade and Swaine woke up from his daydream. There was again a crowd applauding them, but this time, the thief only had eyes for her. She still didn't look up and didn't quite release his hands yet. He wanted to say something, anything before the moment was over, but when he opened his mouth no words came out.

Esther, on the other hand, looked appalled. She finally mustered up the courage to give him a quick look, one that Swaine found strangely familiar, before mumbling something about needing a drink and disappearing in the midst of the people. Swaine stood in his place like a fool in a numb state of shock. When he came again to his senses, he proceeded to make his way to his corner. _I'm going to need a whole bottle to process this._

As he grabbed the glass to fill it, he cast a glance to the dance floor, where he now saw that Esther dragged a somewhat reluctant Marcassin to its center. She quickly positioned herself for the next waltz and the young Emperor seemed to be at loss of what to do.

Swaine felt his heart beat stop for a moment when his brother reached to touch her hair. The young Emperor tugged a strand of her bangs behind her ear, and, as the dance was finally ending, he leaned to whisper something in it.

The thief broke the glass in his hands, but barely felt any pain. The realization that he could never, ever, watch them together hit him hard. His brother was right, there was no way he could possible live with himself if he made the mistake of… not trying to be better for her. He felt terrified that his brother would keep his end on the bargain. _If he kisses her there's no going back._

But whatever Marcassin told Esther made her stop dead in her tracks, because she quickly disentangled herself from him and, with a dignified expression, began to leave the ball room.

Swaine didn't follow her, but for the first time, he allowed himself to feel hopeful. The thief put the bottle down and went straight to his room, where he hoped a good night of sleep could clear his judgment and maybe indicate what he should do next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer & Author's Notes: **I own nothing, this is all fun and games. Hello there, good people of the fandom! I'm so, so sorry for the delay, but I promise you, the wait is over. I've finished the fic! Which means I'm gonna update you with our next (and final) chapter in a few days, because really, it got a bit long to put everything together. I had a lot of fun writing this and I had a lot of fun hanging out in this fandom. You are all really very nice, in particular those of you who leave reviews. Titanicspaz and Juno's Peacock reviews were the reason I was able to finish this, so, please, I'd love to see your reactions when you finish the whole thing (I'm also anxiously waiting for updates on both of your fics.) But also, thank you Bonnie and MariDragoness for being so kind. Aaaand I got to use one of my favorite tropes! So, yey, I'm overall, super happy about this. See you guys soon with the final chapter! Enjoy!

7.

Swaine woke up on the next morning feeling oddly confident. He had a feeling his bad luck wave was at last gone and, as if to confirm that, when he got out of the bath, wrapped in towels, he found his old suit waiting for him in bed.

- Finally! – he exclaimed and put it on right away. He noted gleefully that they had even sewed the parts where it was falling apart. The thief put on his coat and went to look himself in the mirror.

_Not so bad_. He felt at home in these clothes, battered and full of history. _The new clothes weren't awful, but they can't compare. _He felt his cheeks beginning to red when he acknowledged that the new clothes had gotten him a dance with shook his head.

_That's the great catch, ain't it? If she can't like me for these clothes and who I am, it means nothing. _

He might have tried to prove he could be as good as a prince, but he didn't really felt like one. He'd always be just Swaine, the ex-prince and ex-thief. But she did have options, of course. The thief frowned when he thought of her dance with Marcassin.

- Sir, are you decent? – Swaine woke up from his thoughts upon hearing a voice in the hall.

- Yes, just a moment. – and he went to open the door.

Miss Anne, the chief maid, had a smile_ on her face and Swaine couldn't help smiling too.

- Good morning, sir. I trust you slept well? – she asked him while doing a courtesy bow.

- Better than I'll sleep when we get back to travel, I tell you that. – he answered and amended. – Is there a reason you're here? Not that I mind.

- Oh, prince Marcassin asked me to call you for breakfast, it's about to be served. – she answered quickly. – He tells you that your friends are already there.

- Let's go, can't keep the lot of them waiting. – he said and closed the door behind him.

The girl started walking next to him. Swaine glanced at her and noticed a shy smile on her face.

- Well, Miss Anne, not that is any of my business, but did you have a nice time yesterday?

Her eyes lighted up as if she'd been waiting for a cue to start talking.

- Oh, most pleasant time, sir! – she said excitedly, and with a mischievous smile she added – I do have to thank you, sir. You were right about men.

- I was?

- Yes, sir, after… after we've danced… - she spoke the words very quietly, like they were a secret – Well, after that, I found myself surrounded by other suitors! They all wanted to ask me, sir! But the most important was that… Captain Roderick asked me right away if I'd give him the next dance! We ended up dancing three times! Oh, sir, I felt like I was flying.

- Happy to hear it. – Swaine was smiling too and felt incredibly good about himself. They had arrived in the dining hall, where all the others, including Oliver and Mr. Drippy, were already seated.

The thief turned to the maid girl.

- Well, I hope he'll take care of that foolish heart of yours. If he doesn't, next time I'm here, I'll make him sorry! – he winked at her and she giggled. The thief kissed her hand and turned to go to the table, where everyone was looking at him, except Esther, who was busy looking at the lady leaving. Swaine smiled to himself.

Marcassin was the first to talk.

- Glad you could join us, brother. We were about to start. – he said and the thief seated right next to him. Their positions mirrored the ones from the night before, with Esther seating directly opposed to him, except now Oliver and Mr. Drippy were by her side.

- When did you two get here? – he asked them, while they devoured a stack of pancakes.

- In the middle of the night. – Oliver answered him, his mouth full.

- Yeah, mun, we got here just in time to see the party _was over_. – Mr. Drippy added, indignant.

- And they still managed to be in time for breakfast, unlike you. – he heard Esther muttering and looked at her for the first time in the morning.

She had her old clothes on too and her hair was back on braids. The girl didn't look at him and took a small bit from her pancake. The thief felt that if he responded, they'd soon go back to their old ways and, even if it were inevitable, Swaine felt that it could wait. Instead, he decided to ask them what the plan was now.

It was Marcassin who suggested they'd go visit Rashaad.

- As much as I like having you here, we are not making progress and I think that, having been a great Sage for longer than I have, your father may have some information I don't. – he said and Esther quickly looked up at him and agreed that it was a good plan. Swaine observed the interaction and tried to squeeze some meaning out of it, but none came out. The girl still avoided his eyes and asked Oliver what he thought.

They agreed to the plan and finished breakfast. Marcassin was the first to get up, excusing himself for having state affairs to attend. He eyed Esther significantly and said that he hoped the visit wasn't a complete waste of time. Swaine shoved another piece of pancake in his mouth to avoid saying something regrettable. Mr. Drippy gave an evil glare to Swaine, who purposefully ignored it in order to stare at the girl. She had a slight blush on her face but said nothing about it. The thief hoped he hadn't misunderstood whatever happened at the party. The prince continued wishing them a safe journey and disappeared to the halls.

The group got up slowly and a servant boy from the kitchens brought them a pack of lunch. It was time to be back on the road.

The course charted was altered upon seeing the strange guard in strange clothes that stood at the door of the palace. And as Swaine heard the soldier speak of Xanadu, he intimately took it as another sign that the wave of bad luck that had hit him in the last few days was finally over. He stole a quick glance at Esther, who seemed to be in a sour mood, and, remembering the early interaction between her and Marcassin, the thief suppressed a sigh.

They set off to the mountains, hoping to find the city as quickly as possible, but three days went by before they finally set eyes on it. In the meantime, Swaine had noticed a change in Esther's behavior towards him. There were times, mostly, when they were in the damn dragon, where she seemed to scoot as close_ as possible without actually touching, and others, like at night, when they were camping, where she decided to sleep as far as possible from him. They barely exchanged words the whole trip, letting Mr. Drippy and Oliver do most of the talking, retelling their adventures in Yule without them. The girl definitely seemed to be trying her best to ignore the thief, even if he occasionally caught her staring at him whenever she'd think he wasn't paying attention.

Swaine was on the verge of losing his mind. Not knowing what that change represented, if she had been creeped out by him at the party or if this was something else, was eating him inside. Also, his mind wasn't exactly clear on what to do about his feelings, now that he had admitted them. After all, they weren't on a picnic trip, they were in a mission to defeat Shadar. Anything upsetting the balance they already had could prove to be the difference between life and death. Between his inner doubts and Esther's behavior, the thief was almost resigning himself to do nothing at all.

- There! – Oliver shouted and quickly pointed to a guarded city shrouded in mist in the mountains.

- About flipping time too! – the fairy rejoiced at this, punching the air and then added – You two had a nice holiday, but me and Ollie-boy here we've been flying out and about a lot these days. I could sure use a break.

- Oh, maybe now that we know where we are, we can use Travel spell if we need to go somewhere else. – Oliver commented – Tengri could use a break too, I think.

Swaine felt that if he weren't too busy clinging to the dragon while it descended, he would have thought of a clever remark that would conveniently express his joy on the matter and probably cried of joy too.

A guard armored just the same as the one in Hamelin stopped them before they could properly enter the city.

- Who goes there? Ah… I see you're not from these parts. – he said. _Oh really?_, Swaine thought to himself and went forward to greet the guard.

- How very observant of you. – he couldn't help replying and saw_ the guard made a face to him. Esther fumed at his side and he rolled his eyes. – Listen, we'd love to stay and chat, but we've got things to do…

_Mostly, sleep. I hope this damn lost city has an inn._

- This town has been blessed by a higher power. I cannot allow the likes of you to disturb the tranquility of such a sacred place. – the guard stood firmly, his eyes locked on Swaine's, as if he decided that he were the leader of the group.

Oliver decided to intervene before things got heated.

- Gee, sorry Mister. We didn't know. – he gave his best 'poor little boy' voice. – But we're not here to disturb anything.

- Talk about a warm flipping welcome! This miserable so-and-so could do with some lessons in hospitality from my dear old mam. – Mr. Drippy mumbled angrily, dropping his shoulders and frowning. Swaine and the fairy seemed to be on the same page today.

- Cease your senseless witterings! I will not let you pass. – the guard turned to give a full glare to Mr. Drippy, who shot him an evil eye. _Oh, if looks could kill, boy. – _Be gone! I have important matters to attend to. The sacred ceremony is about to begin and Queen Khulan will not be kept waiting.

_I have a bad feeling about this_, Swaine felt a chill in his spine. _So much for that inn, I guess. _

And he was right.

- I can't believe we're actually going to sleep. – Swaine said out loud to no one in particular.

What a long day it had been. Between saving the Queen, watching two lovers reunite and then having to part so soon of each other, between all the feelings that had been assaulting Swaine for the last three days and a whole lot of dragon riding, he felt he needed another vacation. _Or, at the very least, a bed. _

- Well, there's a purrblem here, you see. – the purrprietor of the Cat's Cradle said, twisting her paws – We don't have much visitors, so we only have one room, with a single bed.

- Oh, mun, what we gonna do now? – Mr. Drippy asked, throwing his hands in the air, completely bummed out. – I'm proper knackered to go outside and set out a camp site.

- I'm sure we can arrange another bed on the stables. If you don't mind sleeping with the alpacas. – the purrprietor offered, anxious for them.

There was a groan.

- Which means that I'm sleeping on the floor again. – Swaine deduced and sighed. – Great.

- That will have to do. – Oliver settled the matter firmly and turned to Mr. Drippy. – Who will sleep in the bedroom?

- There's stupid! Esther, of course, mun! Chivalry and all that! – the fairy answered and suddenly turned to Swaine with a grin.

_What now, you cheeky little piece of…? _Swaine lifted an eyebrow to the fairy and he stole a glance at the girl, who was flushing red.

- No! I mean, Oliver can take the room, he's probably really, really tired. – Esther said, her voice trembling a bit.

- Nonsense, lass, we can do just fine in the stables, can't we, Ollie-boy? – Mr Drippy retorted and the kid wizard yawned, nodding.

- Well, if that's the case, you can go directly upstairrs – said the purrprietor handing Esther a key – And you my purrcious can come with me.

Esther followed her advice and warned that if they needed her, they could just knock. She ran upstairs quicker than anyone could answer and Oliver disappeared behind a door with the cat-lady.

Swaine and Drippy were left in the hall. The fairy jumped to the balcon in order to be on the same level as the human and before the thief could open his mouth, Mr. Drippy put a hand up and stopped him:

- If youer gonna say that you're gonna sleep in the stable with us, I'll flipping hit you. – he warned. Swaine made a face.

- What do you think you're doing, you cheeky little thing?

- I'm gonna say to you what I said to Kublai back there – Mr. Drippy warned and in a complete dead serious tone he continued. - Flipping heck, mun! Put us out of our misery, won't you?

- Ha-ha, very funny. – the thief said with a menacing look and a hand on his hip. - This is a completely different case and you know it.

- Oh yeah? How so? – the fairy jumped on the balcon and pointed a finger to Swaine before adding - Because I know for a fact that you and miss familiar tamer there danced at prince-a-ling's party. He told me so, even though after ALL I've done for you couple, you should have TOLD ME. Prince-a-ling even told me what he said to Esther and how she reacted.

Swaine's eyes glimmered and he caught the fairy's finger in anxiousness.

- And what was that? – he asked.

- Wouldn't you like to know, eh? – the fairy smiled, and broke free of his grasp. – Ask her yourself, then, you daft piece of stupid.

The thief sighed and shot him a tired glance.

- Look, just because you're locking us on the same room alone, doesn't mean…

- Oh, you two younglings. Don't be so naïve, you miserable thief. – the fairy retorted and jumped off the table. – I'm just warning you that if you appear on that stable, you better have a good reason to.

The fairy went through the door, leaving Swaine behind. The thief gulped, took a deep breath and slowly climbed upstairs, silently rehearsing what he would say to her. When he got to the door, he stopped and breathed in slowly. _I can do this, _he thought to himself and then using every ounce of courage he had in his body, he knocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I own nothing! This is it, people, final chapter! I hope you have all enjoyed the ride and thank you so much everyone who has read it and special thanks to those of you who left reviews (Juno's Peacock, tie-dye-flag and, as always, Titanicspaz). You are the best.

* * *

8.

There was a moment of silence after his knock and Swaine wondered if the familiar tamer had already gone to sleep. _Should I knock again or…?_. His thoughts were interrupted by a trembling voice coming from the inside of the room.

- Who's there? – he heard her asking.

- Uh.. uh… I-It's me. – the thief answered. _ Great start, not stupid at all. _ – Open up, will you? Are… are you decent?

- Wait a sec.

And he heard the sound of the tumblers being turned and there she was. Her hair was unbraided and she had a shy smile on her face. They stood there for a moment before he cleared his throat.

- I'll… I'll sleep on the floor. Uh.. there wasn't… uh… space, on the barn. – Swaine clarified and she took a step back to let him through.

The room was dimly lit and it wasn't really big. A single bed stood in the corner and Esther was still silent when she went to it. The girl watched him carefully as he took off his coat and neatly fold it to make a pillow.

- Aren't you going to be cold? – she suddenly asked him and he startled at the sound of her voice.

- I've grown used to it by now. – he answered her truthfully and lied down, not knowing what to say next.

They stared at the ceiling for a long time in silence. Esther wished she could know what was in the thief's mind and the thief wished he could do the same. Eventually, Swaine got tired of listening to his own heart pounding fast and turned to the side facing the door. His eyelids were heavy and he was quickly sucked to sleep.

* * *

It was almost dark and he was in the middle of the desert. A lizard stood still in a rock right next to him. There was a shadow passing over the sun and Swaine knew exactly what it meant. He had had this dream over and over again.

* * *

Esther tossed and turned, but couldn't get to sleep. Her mind was on the edge ever since the party, but tonight, with him being right beside her, she felt on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

The girl sat on the bed trying to regain her calm. She couldn't help peeking at him in his sleep. The thief always seemed so vulnerable and it reminded her of the distant beach day they had together when she found him snoring softly, using her stuff for a pillow.

It was the first time she ever thought about kissing him. The blond girl remembered exactly what she had said to herself: "This is Swaine we're talking about!". She even admitted finding him cute, but kissing Swaine? Not a chance. _Oh, how the tides turn._

But the first time she realized she had a crush on him was at the party, when she got very upset because he decided to dance with a _oh so very pretty_ girl. _"Who would have thought, huh?", _the girl had said to herself, a sting hurting her without warning. A moment before she had been so excited to dance with his brother and Esther couldn't figure out where that excitement had gone.

She didn't even realize she was walking towards him until she was already there. At first she didn't connected the things, but it was when they were talking so heatedly at the corner of that party, so distant from everything, that she noticed what was really happening: she had gone there in hopes that he would ask her to dance too.

The girl felt so silly about it that she purposely entered in a discussion with Swaine, who was being very obtuse about the whole subject… until he did ask her to dance, in the most stupid of ways, of course, _because this is Swaine we're talking about. _

It really was something special, though. Not only the way they danced, which was already enough to make her blush when she thought about it, but the way he got very angry with Marcassin for leaving her alone. _If he only knew that it wasn't Marcassin who ordered me to wait with him, but that I actually went there on my own…_

But even as they danced, the damn thief hadn't noticed what happened to her, even if she felt her feelings were written on her face. _Even Marcassin guessed it!_ Esther blushed furiously remembering the words the Prince had whispered in her ear, so true that they made her leave the party immediately.

After the party, she had decided to fight the butterflies at whatever cost. _We do have a mission, here. I can't let this get to me!_, she kept thinking to herself, hoping that going back to their normal ways was going to set things right. _Swaine is Swaine, after all_. But the damn butterflies were strong and had continued to torment her the following nights.

The girl felt a desire to be closer to him that was almost impossible to contain. She felt afraid that talking to him would give away some clue of the state of her heart. And her heart couldn't be more messed up than in that moment, after the whole ordeal with the Queen and Kublai.

She had witnessed what she thought was the most romantic love story ever being played out right in front of her eyes.

_… and even __**he**__ thought it was romantic too. _

Her flux of thoughts was interrupted when Swaine suddenly started to groan and shake violently. Esther got out of the bed and cautiously touched him:

- Swaine? – she asked and started to push him slightly. When he didn't respond, the girl scooted closer to him and started to hush him, running her hand through his hair.

That seemed to do the trick, because his eyes were suddenly open and he jolted up.

- What happened? – he asked her and looking embarrassed, he added – Did… Did I do something?

- What? No. You… were having a nightmare, that's all. – she answered, her face twisted with concern – Are you all right?

The thief sat down again next to her on the floor, shirt full of sweat, and massaged his temples.

- Yeah. I'm sorry to wake you up. – he said, closing his eyes, trying to rub away the pain of the nightmare.

- It's okay. – she said timidly, a smile beginning to tug her lips, before adding. – What were you dreaming about?

Swaine looked up at her and saw her genuine concern. There was a curiosity in her eyes too.

- Seeing the Queen like that… fighting that Nightmare… well… it triggers some memories. – he said, hoping not to have to explain.

- Oh… I understand. – she whispered and moved to her bed, looking away from him. – I.. I don't remember… how it happened to me…

- Yeah, well, you're lucky then. – Swaine interrupted her. – Shadar's not really a pretty sight.

- But I do have nightmares too. – the girl finished, not minding the interruption and the thief looked at her with a mix of wprry and pity.

A minute of silence passed between them, him sitting on the floor, hugging his own knees and Esther, on the bed, with her head turned to the left, avoiding eye contact.

- I'm sorry. – Swaine said sincerely, his voice shaken. – I didn't mean to imply…

- It's okay. – she answered earnestly and turned to him. Surprise came over her when she noticed a gleam in his eyes that made him look like he was about to cry. She pretended not to see it and quickly thought of something to say.

- Do you think you can go back to sleep? – she asked.

- Don't know. – the thief hugged his knees closer. – I can try, but…

- What do you usually do when you have nightmares like that? – she asked, trying to think of something to do that would soothe him.

- Stay awake until the sun is up. – he answered bitterly, not looking at her.

- No wonder you have bags under your eyes. – her voice seemed troubled and the thief couldn't help noticing it. He stole a glance at her and saw her face frowned, her brows knit together.

- Don't have to tell me about it. – Swaine said and another moment passed before he asked, trying to change the focus – What do you do when you have nightmares about it?

Esther stood in silence, staring at the thief's eyes. Her heart was beating fast and she decided in that split second to be honest with him, even if it was embarrassing.

- I… I don't usually get them when… I sleep with other people near. – she fidgeted with her hair nervously and continued in one breath. – It's just the way I am. Ever since I was little, whenever I had a nightmare, my dad would come over and he'd wake me up by singing or touching my hair. And then he'd hold my hand until I was asleep again. And when we started travelling together… I always asked Oliver to do it when I couldn't sleep.

- Oh. – Swaine was dumbfolded at the revelation. He remembered all the times they slept near each other, Oliver always in the middle of the two. He wondered how many times the pair held hands while he was just nearby. The thief felt a spur of jealousy. He wished she had asked him to hold her hand. _She… she probably thought I would have laughed at her. _

Esther stared at the man lost in thoughts and closed her eyes for a moment. _This is a bad idea_, her mind kept repeating to her, but the blond girl didn't want to listen and before her courage vanished, her mouth acted on her own:

- Do you think that would work for you?

- What? - Swaine snapped out of his reverie and carefully looked at the girl who seemed to wait for an answer. His mouth felt dry when he gazed at her. She seemed so vulnerable and at the same time, so strong. – H-holding hands, you mean?

She nodded and tried to keep her face calm while a turmoil passed through her mind.

- I-I.. wouldn't know. It's not like I could ask anyone, heh. – he laughed nervously and avoided her eyes. He knew what he was baiting on. She averted her eyes too, looking at the door and there was a minute of silence and they both could feel the anticipation in the air. The girl took a deep breath.

- I… think... that… if you wanted to try, we could… fit in that bed. I mean… you're just bones and I'm not exactly big. – Esther said quietly, still not making any eye contact. _I did it. He's going to laugh and we're going to fight and…_

Swaine swore he felt his heart stop for a moment. He had honestly thought she'd offer to hold his hand, but what she proposed was… _Sharing a bed! She… doesn't know.. what she's asking of me… _ He didn't answer her, his mind frantically searching for the appropriate way to respond.

Esther could see the panic in his eyes and her mind was already calling her stupid non-stop.

- S-sorry! It was a stupid idea, never mind! – she said quickly and laid down again, turning herself to face the wall. _Why did I ask him that? Am I stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Swaine watched the girl's reaction and felt his heart beating faster and faster as if it was about to explode. His body acted on his own and when he realized, he had already gotten up and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Esther felt a weight on the bed and heard Swaine clearing his throat, fighting with the words as they stumbled out of his mouth.

- I would very much like to try, if you don't mind.

None of them moved for a moment and Esther could hear them both breathing loudly. _He's nervous. He's nervous. I'm nervous too. This… this… this can be it. _Her mind raced and slowly, she made space on the bed to accommodate him, turning her back to the wall and facing him again.

He laid down on his side carefully, almost falling out of the bed. Swaine had never felt so nervous before in his life. He could see dimly that her eyes were fixated on his, anxious, and he did not know what to do now. There was a brief tentative motion and Swaine noticed she was offering her hand. He grabbed it quickly, fearing she would change her mind. They both felt a chill in their spines, as if sparks had been released upon the contact.

_Her hand fits mine. It's just so small and soft. _Swaine was amazed by the feeling of the touch. It had been a long time since he held hands with anyone, particularly a girl.

_His grip is firm, but gentle. His hand so bony, though. _Esther thought to herself and neither could speak for a moment.

- Thank you for waking me up. – Swaine said without thinking. – Sorry to have waked you up though.

- I wasn't sleeping anyway. – she confessed and closed her eyes for a second. Swaine felt her hand tremble slightly and he wondered what she was thinking about. She opened them up again and decided to make a casual comment – You didn't want to wake up, on the other hand.

- I'm not usually a heavy sleeper. – he commented nervously. – Only when I have these nightmares…

- I had to ruffle your hair for you to wake up! – she chuckled lightly and Swaine stared at her in shock.

- You… what? – he asked her and she suddenly felt embarrassed for doing that.

- I tried to call you and push you and then I remembered what my dad used to do with me… it seems like you have a sensitive spot there. – she said, blushing.

- I don't.. it's just… - Swaine felt out of words.

They both fell silent. Esther felt her arm going numb and adjusted herself so that she would be with facing up, a movement that had made the space even tighter, leaving Swaine much closer. She could feel his breath erratically in her hair, reaching her ear and he was now with his hand on her hand, resting on her stomach.

The thief on the other hand, thought he had died and gone to paradise. He never dreamed they would be so close._ I want to be with her like this forever._

- I like your hair. – she said quietly, almost whispering, after a moment of silence had passed.

- Sorry, you what? – he asked her, a new shock overcoming him and his grip of her hand tightened.

- Yeah, I like your hair. It's scruffy. – she repeated, encouraged by his reaction.

- But that's the worst part about it. – he babbled. – It wasn't supposed to be like that. My hair was a lot like Marcassin's when I was a kid.

- What happened to it, then?

- Well… I didn't have a familiar. Or a sword. Or anything, actually, to defend myself with, when I left home. So I got in a lot of trouble with the wild beasts… a lot of them with thunder spells. – he explained and he felt Esther squeezing his hand. – My hair's never been the same after I left Hamelin.

She paused for a second and smiled in the dark, which was not a reaction Swaine expected.

- I like it all the more now that I know of this. – she concluded and he heard a light note of joy in her voice.

_She likes my hair. She prefers my scruffy hair over his. That… that…_

- W-Why? – he couldn't help himself asking, the question that was going on in his mind. _Am I going crazy? Is she saying what I think she is? _

- It has a story! And… it's definitely… yours... which is… nice… – she said, her voice lowering till it wasn't more than a murmur. Swaine felt his heart thump so fast he couldn't breathe. He struggled to get out the words in his chest.

- You… truly… like…? – and Esther understood that they weren't talking anymore about hair. She nodded slightly and Swaine felt his heart explode with happiness.

He propped himself up in one elbow and faced her, looking for a sign that he was misinterpreting what they had just shared, but instead, he found her eyes glistening in the night, her lips semi-parted and an overall look of expectation. A strand of her hair was in her face and he knew that this was it: he calmly moved it out of the way and tugged it behind her ear. Esther shivered when he did this and bit her lower lips, so gently and inviting that Swaine couldn't mistake her anymore. _She wants me to kiss her._

And before he could doubt himself anymore, he acted on his wishes and closed the distance between them. In his mind, when he imagined the moment, he always thought that he would go easy, testing the waters, giving a light kiss; but as soon as their lips met, the thief felt himself on fire, and, by the way Esther grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer, he figured she must have felt it too.

Their kiss was long, desperate and not at all gentle or chaste. They explored each other's mouth thoroughly, her hand running through his hair, one of his hands cupping her face and the other pulling her waist closer. She felt the stubble of his beard that was growing up roughly against her face and for some reason that only made her feel warmer.

When they finally broke off, they were both panting and they had rummaged the bed so much that somehow Esther was on top of Swaine.

- Wow. – he just said, looking at her face, brimming over with smiles. – Am I dreaming?

- No. – she giggled and kissed him lightly before resting her head on his chest. The feel of her weight on top of him, so close, breathing excitedly because they had just _kissed_, felt surreal to Swaine. They stayed like that for a minute, when the thief finally decided to speak again.

- I thought you liked your princes more royal and whatnot. – he said, smiling smugly to himself.

- I do. – the girl decided to bite the bait, lifting up her head to face him and see that smugly grin be wiped off his face.

- What, I suddenly qualify, then? – he asked her, a frown beginning to form.

- Nope. – she said, popping the "p" and with a smile that made his heart flutter, she continued. – Marcassin's still way better at it than you.

Swaine felt a pang of rejection in his chest and jealousy taking over him. His hands let go of her waist and she laughed at seeing his reaction.

- Jealous much? – she teased him, one of her hands playing with his curls.

- If Marcassin is way better than me, why are you even doing this? – he asked her, sullen, averting her eyes. – Kissing a man and then telling that you prefer his brother over him? Definitely not ladylike, Esther.

- Oh, I never said I preferred Marcassin over you. – she said, her eyes shining with a mischievous gleam.

Swaine looked at her in confusion and the girl came closer, until he could feel her breath in his face.

- No? Because you pretty much said he is better than me. – he protested, his eyes fixated on her lips, his heart aching to know her explanation.

- Marcassin is a much better a prince than you: that is true. – Esther whispered in his ear, her voice with a teasing tone - But it seems you can't wrap your pretty little head around the fact that sometimes, girls can prefer a thief over a prince.

Swaine felt his entire body shiver when she bit lightly at his lobe and his hands flew to her body again, grasping her and pulling her against him firmly.

- Then you'll just have to prove me wrong, won't you? – the thief murmured to her, pulling her face to his and closing the distance between them, kissing her.

* * *

When they met with the rest of the group the morning after, Swaine didn't need to say a thing before the fairy punched the air with happiness, for the complete confusion of Oliver. The couple decided they should keep their relationship… as private as they could and they didn't bother telling the wizard boy.

They managed to maintain the appearances in front of everyone, even Esther's father, which Swaine had classified as a trouble he would deal only when he _really_ had to. The only one who noticed something was, of course, the prince of Hamelin, who when they were rushed to see upon completing the Clarion, was very much pleased with the news. He'd still pull Esther to the side and talk to her and made a very good job of maintaining Swaine's jealousy, which he found delightful.

When he joined the group later on, he laughed at his brother's protests and bad attitude.

- It truly is like I said to her once, brother. – he said one day, after everyone had gone to sleep and they were on board of the Iron Wyvern, his smile open and heart full of affection towards the thief, who had his arms crossed. – If I wanted her to be mine, I wouldn't have let you dance with her at that party. After all, even a Prince can't compete with a thief when it comes to stealing hearts.

- It was more like "Thank you for the dance, Miss Esther, even though your heart weren't into it. I would kiss you, but I suppose that even a prince's kiss can't compete with a thief when he sets out to steal one's heart. And he does seem sufficiently jealous for now…" – they heard a female's voice approaching and Marcassin laughed when Esther appeared at their side.

- Yes, I suppose it was. – the ruler of Hamelin answered. – Have you been taking lessons with my brother, dear Esther? You've become quite good at sneaking.

But before the subject could be actually changed, Swaine interfered:

- Wait, back up, you were really planning to kiss her, even though you knew I liked her? - Swaine asked Marcassin furiously and it was Esther's turn to laugh.

- Only if you remained a fool, like I did warn you. I was prepared to be stubborn. – Marcassin answered him and Esther interrupted them.

- Really, you talk about kissing me like it were a tremendous sacrifice! – she said indignantly and nudged the prince on the shoulder. He turned to her and gave her his best smile.

- Oh, believe me, Miss Esther, it would have been my pleasure. – he said gallantly and took one of her hands and placing a gentle kiss on it.

- OY, don't act like I'm not here! – Swaine exploded and pulled Esther to him, who was busy laughing with the prince.

- Do you mean that I could have been the Queen of Hamelin if I hadn't fallen in love with this thief here? – she said to him, still teasing.

- Dear Esther, if you wanted to, you could have had it all. – Marcassin winked at her and added. – And if he doesn't take good care of you, you still can.

- Oooh, I'll remember that. – she laughed and Marcassin bid them goodnight, calmly strolling towards his cabin with his magic hair flowing on the wind. The couple remained there side by side and watched the prince disappear behind a door. Swaine mumbled something that sounded like "royal pain in the ass" under his breath.

Only then, Esther turned to Swaine, who had a frown on his face, and hugged him. The girl smiled and, getting on the tip of her toes, she went forward and kissed him on the lips. The thief tried to act cold at first, but as she bit lightly his lower lip, he warmed up to her and embraced her fully. Soon, he had accosted her to a pillar and pressed his body against her.

- Don't you wanna be the Queen of Hamelin? – he asked her smugly when they broke off.

- Don't worry, I still like princes better than thieves. – she said and realized the mistake she had made, promptly corrected herself. – Thieves better than princes.

- I hope so, because I seriously doubt that a prince can kiss you like that. – he said and Esther smiled mischievously.

- Do you want me to call Marcassin again and test him? – she teased him again.

- Over my dead body. – and he kissed her roughly against the pillar.

All was well.


End file.
